Herencia Otsutsuki
by Maestros de las Sombras
Summary: Aquel que fue el paria del pueblo, se levantaría pronto como un Shinobi de gran poder. Aquel Jinchuriki despreciado, no tardo en convertirse en un aliado de la paz, quien no dudaría en acabar con toda amenaza, externa o interna. No estará solo, no. Un Otsutsuki, un Uzumaki, los pacifistas siendo brutalmente acallados, la ira de un clan, no se detiene, la sed (Poder Otsutsuki)
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de Naruto, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Las Deidades, pertenecen a sus respectivas mitologías y lugares de origen.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **Laura: En buena parte, yo soy la autora de este fic, pero como siempre, mi amado (Diego, obviamente) me acompañara, dándome consejos, ustedes también pueden darlos. Hemos pasado tantos años juntos, que muy probablemente, el fic no tenga diferencia en cuanto a lo que sería la redacción, es decir: No hay ninguna diferencia si lo redacto yo o lo redactamos juntos, ya que nuestro estilo se ha visto influenciado por nuestra contraparte, siendo al final idénticos.**

 **Con solo 4 Review, me dieron las razones necesarias, para hacer de "Poder Ōtsutsuki" un fic regular, asi que: Aquí vamos.**

 **:::::::::::::::::**

 **Capítulo 1**

 **:::::::::::::::::**

El último deseo de Minato y Kushina, fue que su hijo Naruto, fuera amado por el pueblo y respetado, ya que él sería quien lo protegería de incontables peligros, al igual que lo habían hecho él y su esposa, hasta esa noche. Aquel **10** de Octubre, Minato tuvo que sellar a Kyūbi dentro de su hijo.

— **Has realizado el Shiki Fūin, Namikaze Minato** —dijo la Megami de cabellos negros y envidiable figura — **Sin embargo, tu alma, no me pertenece a mí, sino a tu hijo** —Minato se extrañó por estas palabras — **No os quedan, muchos minutos de vida, asi que esto será lo que hare: Sellare tu alma y la de tu esposa, dentro de tu hijo, al ser él un Uzumaki… No tendrá problemas para ingresar, en su paisaje mental, donde tú y ella, no ayudaran en su realización como Jinchuriki** —Kushina sonrió y también lo hizo Minato, ellos no abandonarían a su hijo esa noche, según parecía. Shinigami dio un giro de **360°** con su guadaña, recogiendo las almas de Kyūbi, Kushina y Minato, quienes tomaron forma de luces, para luego sellarlas en Naruto. Luego, saco un pergamino y lo observo — **Espero que sepas lo que haces** —Abrió el pergamino, realizo sellos de manos y un par de luces, fueron selladas también, dentro del cuerpo de Naruto — **Bienvenido al mundo de los vivos: Ōtsutsuki Naruto-Kun.**

Sin embargo, al sellar tantas almas y consciencias dentro del cuerpo de Naruto, su cuerpo destruyo los sellos de ADN, liberando sus Kekkei Genkai y volviendo su cabello blanco, blanco como el de un Ōtsutsuki. Hiruzen encontró los cadáveres de Minato y Kushina, al ver el sello en el vientre del bebe, supo que era el **Shiki Fūin** , tomo a Naruto y se lo llevo.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Hiruzen se encontraba molesto en su oficina, hace ya 2 horas, había mandado a llamar a todos los líderes de Clanes, lideres ANBU, a los Ancianos y al Consejo Civil.

Hiruzen, comento la muerte de Minato y Kushina, todos entristecieron; pero el único enfadado, era Danzo, quien no sabía cómo fue posible, que él no hubiera podido controlar a Kyūbi, además ese desgraciado de Hashirama, le había traicionado, había dicho que él tomaría a Kyūbi y se lo llevaría de la aldea, para luego iniciar la guerra; pero en lugar de eso, lo utilizo para destruir Konoha.

—Hokage-Sama —dijo Mikoto, todos le miraron — ¿Quién es él bebe?

—Este pequeño, es el hijo de Minato y Kushina —dijo Hiruzen con un deje de tristeza aun sin poder creer, que la muerte de su sucesor.

—Hiruzen —dijo Homura —Debes entregarnos al Jinchuriki, nosotros lo convertiremos en un arma digna de Konoha.

— ¡¿TE HAS VUELTO LOCO MALDITO ANCIANO?! — Grito un furioso Aburame Shibi— ¡¿ESE NIÑO ES UN SER HUMANO NO ES UN ARMA?!

— ¡NO ES UN NIÑO, ES UN DEMONIO! —Grito Danzo.

— ¡SI CREES QUE TE DEJARE, TOCAR AL HIJO DE MI MEJOR AMIGO, ESTAS DEMENTE SHIMURA! —Grito un enfadado Shikaku. Pero antes de que la batalla prosiguiera, un Instinto Asesino, congelo a todos en la sala, era Uchiha Itachi, el ANBU más joven y el más prometedor, miembro del Clan Uchiha.

—Si piensas, que nosotros te dejaremos, tocar al hijo de Kushina-Sensei, entonces estás loco, Danzo. Lo mismo va para ustedes: Homura y Koharu —dijo Itachi —El hijo de Sensei, estará bajo la responsabilidad de los líderes de Clanes, no de un trio de ancianos que adoran sentirse importantes —Con Itachi venían Shisui y Kurenai, miembros del Equipo Kushina. Además del Equipo Minato: Uchiha Obito, Nohara Rin y Hatake Kakashi. Los **6** , estaban destilando su instinto asesino a todos en la habitación.

Al final, se decidio que Naruto, viviría en el complejo Uchiha, bajo el cuidado de Mikoto, los líderes de Clanes le ayudarían, le enseñarían algunos Jutsus y los miembros de los Equipos Minato y Kushina, le adiestrarían en el futuro.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Distrito Uchiha; Hogar de la líder del Clan**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Desde muy joven, Naruto fue adiestrado por su "hermano": Uchiha Itachi y por los compañeros de equipo de este último: Uchiha Shisui e Yuhi Kurenai. Asi mismo era entrenado por Hatake Kakashi, Uchiha Obito y Nohara Rin.

Itachi decidio que el primer día, Naruto tendría que realizar la prueba para su elemento de Chakra, fue algo inesperado, nada jamás preparo a los **6** Jōnin, para lo que vieron: El papel fue cortado **(Fūton)** , una de las mitades se humedeció **(Suiton)** , la tercera parte se arrugo **(Raiton)** y la cuarta parte se quemó, sería fácil decir que fue Katon, de no ser por las llamas negras.

—Naru… Naruto —dijo Rin nerviosa y confundida —En… vista de que posees, el… **Suiton** , inicia… iniciare, enseñándote, un **Suiton Jutsu** —Naruto salto de alegría, todos sonrieron, pero aún estaban confundidos y un tanto aterrados— **¡Suiton: Suidanha no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Ola Decapitadora de Agua)** —Exclamo Rin, destruyendo un árbol, con un **Suiton Jutsu** , todos tenían una gota tras sus cabezas, los Jutsus de Rin, tenían la manía de ser destructivos, eso era a lo que tanto temían Kakashi y Obito.

—Rin —dijo Kakashi —Naruto, este es apenas el primer día ¿Y tú ya, quieres enseñarle, un Jutsu rango B?

— **¡** **Suiton: Suidanha no Jutsu** **! (** **E. Agua: Jutsu Ola Decapitadora de Agua** **)** —Exclamo Naruto, lanzando un chorro de agua a presión, talando **5** árboles.

— _Algo me dice, que tendré muchos problemas, con Okasan_ —Pensó Itachi.

El resto del día, fueron entrenamientos básicos de Chakra: Escalar Arboles, sostener una hoja sobre la frente, etc. Además de algo de Taijutsu por parte de Shisui, Kakashi y Rin.

—Muy bien Naruto, para finalizar este día —dijo Kakashi —Quiero mostrarte un… —Pero fue enterrado en el suelo, por un golpe de Rin y Obito, cuando vieron, que Kakashi, planeaba mostrarle el Icha-Icha a Naruto.

Si se miraba el cielo, más de uno podría jurar, ver el rostro de la difunda Uzumaki Kushina, deseosa de destripar a Kakashi, por intentar corromper la inocencia de su "bebe".

— _ **Muy pronto nos conoceremos, Naruto-Kun**_ —Pensó una Kitsune, deseosa de una visita de su Jinchuriki. Al lado de la Biju, un Fūin brillaba en un extraño color azul/dorado.


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes de Naruto, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Las Deidades, pertenecen a sus respectivas mitologías y lugares de origen.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **::::::::::::::::**

 **Capítulo 2**

 **::::::::::::::::**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Time Skip: A 4 días de la graduación de la academia**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto era entrenado por los Equipos a los cuales sus padres, habían comandado en el pasado, siendo el entrenamiento de Naruto, digno de un Tokubetsu Chūnin, siendo que apenas, había entrado hace **2** meses a la academia.

—Muy bien, jóvenes —dijo Mitsuki —El siguiente Jutsu que aprenderán será el: Bushin no Jutsu (Jutsu Clon): Este Jutsu consta de crear una réplica de ilusión, con la cual, podrán engañar a sus enemigos...

Pero Naruto, no prestaba atención al Chūnin, sino que escuchaba atentamente a su compañera pelirroja — _ **Naruto-Kun**_ —dijo Ritsuko — _ **No te fíes de Mitsuki, hay algo extraño en él**_ —Naruto asintió levemente, sin que los demás se percataran — _ **Naruto-Kun, necesito, que veas algo, con respecto al Fūin, que esta, al lado de mi celda**_ —Naruto se concentró, para entrar en su paisaje mental, no era fácil, pero lo logro después de sacarle canas verdes a Itachi, ante su falta de concentración.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Paisaje Mental de Naruto**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto llego a su paisaje mental y se entristeció, al ver a la Kitsune adolecente dentro de la celda, no pasaron muchos minutos, hasta que vio el Fūin junto a su compañera, que brillaba de un color dorado, que pronto cambio a blanco.

—Ritsuko-Chan —Hablo Naruto— ¿Sabes, que significan los colores de ese Fūin? —Pregunto Naruto desconcertado.

— **El Fūin está por quebrarse** —dijo Ritsuko, alejándose, el **Fūin** libero un pilar de energía gris, que pronto se disipó. Dejando ver a una dama de unos **16** años igual que Ritsuko, su cabello era azul, sus ojos eran dorados, su piel era lila, tenía un labial escarlata y llevaba un Kimono blanco con flores azules.

—Es un gusto conocerlo al fin, Naruto-Sama —dijo la dama de cabello azul —Mi nombre es Yami y soy el espíritu de su Guadaña.

— ¿Guadaña? —Preguntaron el rubio y la pelirroja, Yami sonrió.

— **Cuando un guerrero ha demostrado luchar por la paz y la igualdad, en algunas ocasiones los Kamis, han otorgado un arma a ese guerrero** —dijo Hikari, Ritsuko ya sabía de qué iba eso, el arma de su "tío" Hamura, demostró ser igual — **Dicha arma, manifiesta una consciencia dentro de su portador, en mi caso: una chica de cabello azul de nombre Hikari** —Naruto deseaba preguntar algo, pero una hermosa sonrisa de Hikari, le acalló — **Para conseguir mi… manifestación en el mundo material, usted tendrá que concentrarse y decir, la siguiente oración: «** **Kojin o gaido hikari** **» (La Luz que guía a los Fallecidos)**

— **Lo mejor, será que vuelvas al mundo real, Naruto-Kun** —dijo Ritsuko sonriente, Naruto imagino una puerta para salir, la abrió y desapareció, Ritsuko e Hikari, siguieron un camino, dentro de la celda, perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la misma, hasta llegar ante un par de ataúdes de roca agrietados — **Muy pronto... muy pronto, podrán reunirse con Naruto-Kun: Minato-Baka, Kushina-Chan.**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Fuera del Paisaje Mental de Naruto**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Campo de Entrenamiento 14**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Todos ustedes, han luchado, con tal de estar aquí, el día de hoy… hoy, demostraran de lo que son capaces — decía Iruka —Allí, tienen un trio de maniquíes, tienen que usar, lo que tengan a la mano: Shuriken, Kunai o cualquier otra arma de su repertorio… si alguno, conoce un Jutsu elemental, podrá usarlo —Un chico de cabello y ojos negros sonrió, pensando que solo él conocía un Jutsu elemental.

 **3** horas después se dieron, los nombres de los equipos ( **1** al **6** , compuestos, por civiles)

Equipo **7** : Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke y Sai.

Equipo **8** : Hyuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba y Aburame Shino.

Equipo **9** : Hyuga Neji, Rock Lee y Tenten.

Equipo **10** : Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru y Akimichi Chōji.

Equipo **11** : Uzumaki Naruto, Deidara y Aburame Tatsuki.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Campo de Entrenamiento 11**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Bienvenidos, jóvenes —dijo una mujer de cabello negro largo, ojos negros, piel pálida y llevaba traje Jōnin estándar.

— ¿Okasan? —Pregunto Naruto, sorprendido— ¿Tú serás nuestra Sensei? —El rubio estaba sorprendido y un poco incómodo, ya que su madre solía ser muy amorosa y seguramente, sería algo ridículo, ante sus compañeros de equipo —Muy bien niños, deberíamos de presentarnos y luego les hablare del examen… Mi nombre es Uchiha Mikoto, tengo **28** años, soy Tokubetsu Jōnin y tengo **2** hijos: Itachi el mayor y Naruto-Kun, quien es mi hijo menor, mi especialidad es el **Katon no Jutsu** , pero tengo diversos Jutsus de cada elemento existente… Deidara-Chan, tu turno.

Deidara era una niña de cabello rubio, un flequillo de cabello, cubría uno de sus ojos azules, piel morena, llevaba una camiseta blanca y un pantalón corto café. —Mi nombre es Deidara, tengo **13** años, soy Genin, mi familia está compuesta solo por mi padre, soy buena con **Shuriken no Jutsu** y… — La chica se deprimió—Solo tengo un par de **Doton no Jutsu** , además, tengo la facilidad de convertir una figura de arcilla en un explosivo.

—La siguiente —dijo Mikoto, Tatsuki alzo su cabeza.

Tatsuki tenía el cabello verde, ojos castaños, tenía una máscara blanca/rosa, llevaba una chaqueta amarilla/azul y un pantalón azul —Mi nombre es Aburame Tatsuki, tengo **13** años, tengo Jutsus de insectos y mi familia está compuesta por mis padres… —si necesitan armas, las encontraran en la tienda de mis padres —… Mi especialidad además de mis Jutsus de Insectos, es mi alabarda.

—Finalmente, Naruto-Chan —dijo Mikoto, con una sonrisa maternal y Naruto supo, que sufriría.

—Mi nombre es Uchiha Uzumaki Naruto, tengo 13 años, tengo varios elementos, pero mi especialidad seria mi Fūton y Enton —dijo el rubio —Además, tengo un arma muy especial y planeo, comprar otra.

— ¿Arma especial? —Preguntaron Mikoto, Tatsuki y Deidara, Naruto se dio un golpe mental, al ver que había metido la pata, sobré la existencia de Hikari; Naruto suspiro y extendió sus manos, extrañando a sus compañeras de equipo y a su madre.

— **¡Kojin o gaido Hikari! (La luz que guía a los fallecidos)** —Las manos de Naruto despidieron una luz azul y en ellas se manifestó una Guadaña: el cuerpo de la misma resultó ser del tamaño del rubio, quizás solo un centímetro más alto que él, la hoja era azul.

Naruto les comento que Hikari era en realidad un arma espiritual, que se manifestó en su interior como una chica.

—Niños, la prueba es sencilla —dijo Mikoto —En lo que ustedes llegaban, un grupo de Kage Bushin, colocaron un hilo ninja, atado a unos cascabeles… por aquí, por favor —Mikoto los guio entre unos árboles, hasta en centro del bosque, se vieron rodeados de hilos, cascabeles y ¿Pañuelos? —Quien me traiga la mayor cantidad de pañuelos, ganara esta prueba, el que gane menos, volverá a la Academia —Los **3** niños, tragaron saliva y desaparecieron —Hagamos esto más interesante —Mikoto se mordió un dedo y realizo sellos de manos— **¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu!** — **6** Murciélagos aparecieron, eviten que los niños, consigan los pañuelos, pero no los lastimen —Los murciélagos, pronto se internaron en el bosque— _"Veamos si entienden, de que va su prueba"_ —Susurro Mikoto.

 **Recuerdo**

 _ **2**_ _días antes, la Uchiha le pidió consejos a Kakashi, sobre cómo hacer la prueba, recordaba que se horrorizo; al saber que los alumnos anteriores, seguían al pie de la letra el examen de Kakashi y siempre uno de ellos, acababa muerto._

 _Luego fue con Anko, pero básicamente, la después de Anko fue: «Foxy-Kun es muy lindo, si yo fuera tú, distraería a las niñas, mientras que me deleito con el cuerpo de Foxy-Kun». Mikoto se escandalizo ante esa respuesta: ¡Básicamente, Anko, le proponía violar a su pequeño!, asi que decidio hacer algo más humanitario de la prueba de Kakashi._

 **Fin del Recuerdo**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Tatsuki, consiguió **6** banderines, pero pronto se encontró con un Murciélago, que comenzó a perseguirla, la Aburame, comenzó a huir, hasta que 3 murciélagos, la rodearon y se lanzaron contra ella.

— **¡Ninpo:** **Kumo Hyaku Konchū no Jutsu** **! (Arte Ninja: Jutsu Nube del Centenar de Insectos)** —Exclamo Tatsuki, estirando sus manos al frente y lanzando miles de insectos carnívoros, que rodearon y devoraron al pobre Murciélago, pero cayó al suelo fatigada — ¡Primera y última vez, que hago ese Jutsu!

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— **¡Doton: Ken Chikyū no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Puño de Tierra)** —Exclamo Deidara, antes de lanzarle un puño a uno de los Murciélagos y luego patear a otro, un tercero iba hacia ella— **¡Doton: Mukabe Chikyū no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Ciempiés de Tierra)** —Exclamo, tierra bajo sus pies, formó como un ciempiés que, golpeo al segundo murciélago, al no ver otro peligro, fue corriendo, hacia donde estaría Mikoto.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— **¡Fūton: Enton: Tatsumaki Jigoku no Jutsu! (E. Viento: E. Llama: Jutsu Tornado del Infierno)** —Exclamo Naruto, lanzando desde su boca, un tornado compuesto de **Fūton** y las llamas negras del **Enton** , que consumió a los **3** Murciélagos— **¡Kojin o gaido Hikari! (La luz que guía a los fallecidos)** —Exclamo Naruto, liberando a Hikari y empuñándola, estaba alerta, estresado tras la larga batalla, lleno de cortes de garras y asustado —Okasan no lo haría tan fácil... no señor.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Mikoto encontró a sus alumnos estresados:

Deidara tenía entre sus manos, una diminuta ave de arcilla.

Tatsuki empuñaba su Alabarda.

Naruto empuñaba su Guadaña: **Hikari** , rodeada del Fuego negro del **Enton**.

—Niños —Les llamo una preocupada Mikoto, que estaba ante ellos, sus alumnos soltaron un grito —Todo está bien, ya no hay, más murciélagos —Pero ninguno de los **3** le creyó, esto lo supo, cuando le dijeron "mentirosa" o "pruébelo", ella sonrió y levanto su pulgar — ¡Ustedes son: El Equipo **11**! —Los **3** Genin, soltaron un grito de victoria, que ocasiono una onda de sonido, que finalmente golpeo a Mikoto, mandándola a volar — _Este será un gran equipo._

— _¡ESE JUTSU DE FUEGO NEGRO, DEBERIA DE PERTENECER A UN UCHIHA DE VERDAD, COMO YO!_ —Pensó Sasuke celoso, quien había visto la prueba que realizo su tía a sus Genin— _¡ESA GUADAÑA TAMBIEN SERA MÍA, SOLO UN UCHIHA, MERECE EMPUÑARLA Y ESE SERE YO! ¡ALGUN DÍA, ESA GUADAÑA Y ESE PAR DE PUTAS, SERAN MIAS!_


	3. Batalla

**Los personajes de Naruto, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Las Deidades, pertenecen a sus respectivas mitologías y lugares de origen.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **:::::::::::**

 **Batalla**

 **:::::::::::**

Los entrenamientos del Equipo **11** , podrían calificarse como: "Entrenamientos para un equipo ANBU": Formaciones de protección, formas de asecho, defensa, ataque, etc.

—Muy bien equipo —dijo una sonriente Mikoto —El día de hoy, tendremos una misión —Sus alumnos le miraron aburridos y la sonrisa de Mikoto, se esfumo — ¿Qué les paso chicos? ¿Por qué esas caras?

— ¡Nuestras "misiones" más recientes, han sido misiones rango D! —dijo una molesta Tatsuki, cosa antinatural en un Aburame.

—Vamos donde Hiruzen-Sama y ya veremos qué clase de misión nos coloca y puedo… ¿Cómo decirlo?... puedo "convencerlo" si es que la misión, no es de un rango alto —dijo una sonriente Mikoto.

Deidara iba leyendo un pergamino de **Doton (E. Tierra)** , que le regalo su Sensei, quien además le enseñaba los Jutsus que conocía, en ese momento, un Bushin de Deidara, miraba otro pergamino: **Bakuton (E. Explosivo)**.

Tatsuki leía un pergamino de **Suiton** **(E. Agua)**.

Naruto leía un pergamino de **Fūton (E. Viento)** , escuchaba los consejos de Ritsuko, quien era una profesional en ese elemento; mientras que un Kage Bushin leía un pergamino de Katon, para el control del **Enton (E. Llama).**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Oficina del Hokage**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Hiruzen-Sama —dijo Mikoto, quien entraba acompañada de su equipo, decidio disculparse, cuando vio al equipo de Kakashi—Lo lamento, no sabía que estaba usted ocupado.

—No te preocupes, Mikoto —dijo Hiruzen —El Equipo 7, ya tiene su misión; Equipo 11, su misión será de rango C y tendrán que ir a Tetsu no Kuni e intentar descubrir, porque Otogakure, demanda tantas armas.

— ¡¿Y PORQUE ELLOS TENDRAN UNA MISION RANGO C DE ESPIONAJE Y NOSOTROS TENEMOS QUE CORTAR EL CESPED?! —Grito un enfadado Sasuke.

—Es debido al entrenamiento apresurado que han recibido por parte de Mikoto-San —Explico Kakashi —Ella, al haber sido una capitana ANBU, le han entrenado en sigilo, asesinatos silenciosos y recudo de información. Serán un perfecto equipo ANBU, cuando sean mayores, ustedes en cambio, serán un equipo Jōnin.

—Saldremos de inmediato —dijo Mikoto, el equipo **11** , desapareció en un **Shunshin**.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **3 horas después; Tetsu no Kuni; Herrería Principal**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— " _Tetsu no Kuni, es el mayor proveedor de armas del mundo, si no es que son los únicos"_ —dijo Mikoto a sus alumnos, mientras que veían la gran forja, utilizo su Sharingan, para mirar mejor, al igual que Deidara, quien envió un gusano de arcilla.

— " _¿Y bien hacia donde van esas armas?"_ —Pregunto Tatsuki en un susurro, mientras que enviaba a sus insectos.

— " _Van hacia_ _ **2**_ _lugares: Otogakure y Sunagakure"_ —Susurro Mikoto.

— ¡Oigan! —Grito un guardia, el Equipo **11** , comenzó a correr, mientras que eran perseguidos.

— ¡La ventana! —Grito Deidara, todos saltaron por la ventana, ella creo un ave gigante de arcilla y dejo caer un par de esferas de tamaño mediano, dentro de la edificación. El ave voló rápidamente, mientras que la fábrica colapsaba.

—Suna y Oto —dijo Mikoto —Recuérdenlo.

—Quizás esto, nos dé credibilidad, ante Hokage-Sama —dijo Tatsuki. Al lado de la Aburame, viajaba una nube de insectos que traían la tapa de una caja, la tapa tenía un logotipo tipo caricatura: Una bomba… ¿sonriente?

— _Algo muy extraño está ocurriendo en el mundo Shinobi_ —Pensó Naruto a lo cual, Ritsuko y Hikari, le dieron la razón.

— ¡SALTEN! —Grito Mikoto, todos saltaron del ave, mientras que esta, era consumida por la lava, al mirar mejor, vieron a un Nukenin en tierra firme, él había lanzado esa ola de lava y ahora, ellos iban hacia él.

— ¡¿QUIÉN ERES Y QUE QUIERES?! —Pregunto Mikoto, quien saco un Tantō.

El Nukenin era de Kumo —Solo deseo darle a mi patria, aquello que merecen, con tanto esfuerzo —dijo sonriente —Cuando las entregue a ustedes 3 al Raikage, él me recompensara con un lugar en el Consejo de la aldea y… en cuanto al hijo del Yondaime Hokage —El Nukenin sonrió —Seguramente, Iwa deseara conocerte.

— ¿Crees que te permitiremos, lastimar a nuestro compañero? —Pregunto una molesta Deidara— **¡Doton:** **Rando no Kabe no Eikyō** **no Jutsu! (E. Tierra: Jutsu Impacto de Pared de Tierra)** —Deidara coloco sus manos en la tierra, una roca se elevó y salió hacia el Nukenin.

—Deberían de sentirse orgullosos, Gakis —dijo el Nukenin sonriente —Este es un Jutsu de su aldea —Cuando la roca rectangular, fue a golpear al Nukenin, esta se deshizo en escombros.

— " _Imposible"_ —Susurro Mikoto, impactada— ¡¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE, QUE SEPAS USAR EL CHIDORY?!

—Hatake Kakashi, me dio ese… "Obsequio" —dijo el Nukenin, antes de comenzar a reírse como un demente.

— **¡Fūton: Shinkū Kibo no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Escala del Vacío)** —Exclamo Naruto, lanzando una masa de viento, usando su cuerpo, para hacerlo.

El tonto Nukenin, lanzo un corte con el Chidory, pero el Raiton, cayó ante el Fūton— ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE, QUE MI JUTSU, CAYERA ANTE UNA MASA DE VIENTO?!

— **Fūton** y **Raiton** se cancelan mutuamente —dijo Mikoto sonriente— **¡Katon: Karyūdan no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Dragón de Fuego)** —Mikoto lanzo una esfera de fuego contra su enemigo.

El Nukenin utilizo un Shunshin y se lanzó contra Tatsuki, a quien le atravesó el pecho, pero Tatsuki sonrió.

— **Mushi Bushin no Jutsu (Jutsu Clon de Insectos)** —dijo la Aburame, saliendo desde el suelo.

— **¡Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Bola de Fuego)** —Mikoto lanzo nuevamente su Jutsu.

— **¡Enton: Gōkakyū no Jutsu! (E. Llama: Jutsu Bola de Fuego)** —Naruto, lanzo su propia versión del Jutsu firma del clan Uchiha, el Katon negro y el Katon rojo, consumieron el cuerpo de su rival, cuando este utilizo una armadura de **Fūton**.

 **(N/A: ¿Sakura e Ino al Harem?)**


	4. Misión en Nami

**Los personajes de Naruto, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Las Deidades, pertenecen a sus respectivas mitologías y lugares de origen.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **Con un arrasador 2 vs 1; Ino será colocada en el... Harem de Naruto (Cualquier otra chica, por favor nómbrenla)**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **04: Misión en Nami**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Estar con el único miembro masculino del equipo **11** , era divertido para Tatsuki y Deidara: Invitaciones a comer, a compra de flores o peluches o tan sencillo como ver un atardecer, desde el monte del Hokage.

—Ver el atardecer… —Inicio Tatsuki sonriente.

—…Luego de comer algo… —Siguió Deidara con una sonrisa cómplice, quien miro a Tatsuki, quien devolvió la mirada y ambas Kunoichis, recostaron sus cabezas sobre los hombros del único Shinobi, del equipo **11.**

—Tenerlas a mi lado, como mis compañeras, es lo mejor que me puede pasar —dijo Naruto abrazándolas, mientras que intentaba controlar los celos asesinos de su hermosa Kitsune y su sexy Katana — _Chicas… gracias por ayudarme tanto, día a día_ —eso calmo a Hikari y Ritsuko.

— ¡Hola, niños! —dijo una sonriente Mikoto, apareciendo desde unos árboles.

— ¡Hola, Sensei! —dijeron los **3** Genin, sonrientes.

—Niños, ustedes ya saben caminar sobre los arboles —dijo Mikoto y ellos asintieron —Lo siguiente, será caminar sobre el agua —Sus alumnos se sorprendieron, ante sus palabras —Además, iniciaran un entrenamiento de Taijutsu —Mikoto, les entrego a Tatsuki, Deidara y Naruto, un pergamino a cada uno —Tatsuki-Chan, este es un pergamino de Taijutsu de tu clan, que me trajo su tío para ti, tiene el nombre de "Ariken" (Puño de Hormiga) —Tatsuki le miro confundida, Mikoto sonrió, ella tampoco lo había entendido en un comienzo —Deidara-Chan… intenta recubrir tus manos con guantes de arcilla y…

— ¡ASI PODRE MOLDEARLO, SEGÚN MI GUSTO Y NECESIDAD! —Gritoneo de felicidad Deidara, mientras hacía, lo indicado por su Sensei.

—Naruto-Kun —dijo Mikoto sonriente —Fui a la mansión Namikaze y encontré un pergamino con el Taijutsu del Clan Uzumaki —Naruto abrió el pergamino y asi mismo, sus ojos se abrieron.

—" _ **Yūreiken" (Puño Fantasma)**_ —Susurro Naruto, había encontrado algunas cosas en la biblioteca de Konoha y según las palabras de Ritsuko, fue por ese estilo de Taijutsu, su Kenjutsu y su Fūinjutsu, que Danzo, a espaldas del Hokage, conspiro en contra de Uzushiogakure, además de poder controlarla a ella.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Base de NE; Habitación de Danzo**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Recuerdo**

 _Danzo creo un Jutsu de control mental, para controlar la Nidaime Raikage, Sandaime Tsuchikage, Nidaime Kazekage y Sandaime Mizukage y destruir al Clan Uzumaki._

 _Además de intentar controlar a Kushina, quien siempre seria fiel al Clan Uzumaki. Danzo pensó, que una vez que el clan Uzumaki desapareciera, Kushina juraría fidelidad a Konoha; pero Kushina no lo hizo, siempre fue y seria fiel a Uzushio._

 _Asi que ideo algo más: Si ella no era fiel a Konoha, seria fiel a él, sino lo sería como un ANBU de NE, entonces lo seria, como su esposa. Pero Minato salvo a Kushina de sus secuestradores de Kumo y se enamoraron, para luego tener a Naruto. En su último intento, con tal de darle a Konoha, el poder que (según él) merecían, convenció a un estúpido Madara, de controlar a Kyūbi y destruir a Konoha, Danzo deseaba ser el Jinchuriki, deseaba realizar el Shiki Fūin y hacer que Shinigami, encerrara a Kyūbi dentro de él, pero el estúpido del Yondaime, encerró a Kyūbi dentro de su mocoso y luego Hiruzen y los jefes de Clan, protegieron y seguirían protegiendo a Naruto, hasta el fin de sus vidas._

 **Fin del Recuerdo**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **2 días después; Oficina del Hokage**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Kakashi, Anko —Hablo Hiruzen, ambos Jōnin asintieron, cuando el Hokage, dijo sus nombres —Sus equipos, irán en una misión rango C, creo que después de todas las misiones rango D, que han realizado, es lo menos que se merecen.

— _Al fin, este anciano inútil, dice algo coherente, soy un Uchiha y puedo contra todo, cualquier misión y cualquier enemigo_ —Pensó Sasuke, antes de que ambos equipos, conocieran al hombre, al cual tendrían que proteger, solo sería cuidarle de los bandidos que pudieran querer asaltarle y cuidarle, durante la construcción de su puente, nada difícil.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Nami no Kuni**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::**

Luego de una charla sobre las Shinobi Godaikoku y sus Clanes, los equipos **7** y **11** , llegaron a tierra firme.

—Mantengan los ojos, muy abiertos —dijo Kakashi —Recuerden, que podríamos enfrentar algunos bandidos —Kakashi saco su Tantō, de su época como ANBU; Sasuke y Sakura sacaron cada uno, un Kunai; Sai saco también un Tantō; Naruto realizo su invocación y saco su Guadaña; Tatsuki saco su alabarda y Deidara creo una Katana de arcilla.

Nadie noto el charco, un par de sombras se abalanzaron contra Tazuna y sus cadenas, ataron a Kakashi y a Mikoto, destripándolos. 

— ¡KAKASHI-SENSEI! —Grito Sakura horrorizada.

Tatsuki, pudo desarmar a su rival y golpearle en la cara, para luego enterrarle la hoja de su alabarda en un pie y finalmente, dejarle inconsciente.

El otro hermano, lanzo contra ambos equipos su garra/cadena.

Naruto salto y corto la cadena, Deidara utilizo a Naruto como un punto de apoyo y golpeo en el rostro, al otro hermano.

—Buen trabajo, chicos —dijo Kakashi sonriente, quien bajo de un árbol, acompañado por Anko.

—Se defendieron muy bien —dijo Mikoto sonriente —Pero tenemos un problema —Mikoto miro fijamente a Tazuna, quien se puso nervioso —Estos… son Nukenin de nivel Chūnin de Kiri y si estas personas, están intentando matar a Tazuna-San, significa que esta no es una misión rango C, mínimo es rango A. —Tazuna suspiro derrotado y les hablo sobre Gatō.

—En ese caso, seguiremos adelante —dijo Sasuke —Me hare fuerte, además de que ningún enemigo, podría jamás derrotar a un Uchiha como yo.

—Sigamos adelante —dijo Sai.

—Es verdad, al fin y al cabo… Tazuna-San pago por nuestros servicios —dijo un sonriente Naruto, luego de hablar durante **2** o **3** minutos, decidieron seguir la misión.

— ¡AL SUELO! —Grito Kakashi, todos se agacharon, justo cuando la hoja de una Katana, se clavaba en un árbol, la hoja, para sorpresa de todos se vio retraída, (hasta ser, del largo de una Katana de un largo normal) en manos de un hombre de cabello plateado, sus ojos cerrados y alargados como los de un Kitsune y sus ropas blancas.

— ¡No…! ¡No puede ser, es imposible! —Murmuro Mikoto en Shock.

—Okasan —dijo Naruto — ¿Se puede saber, quien es este tipo?

—Soy Ichimaru Gin —dijo el hombre —Y soy su ejecutor.

—Ichimaru Gin, un Nukenin de Kirigakure no Sato, quien ejecuto a un total de 15 ANBU'S, antes de escapar —dijo Kakashi, asacando su Tantō —Lleva la Katana más poderosa, creada en Kirigakure.

—Sharingan no Kakashi y Uchiha Mikoto —dijo Gin— **¡Kirigakure no Jutsu! (Jutsu de Ocultación en la Niebla)** —Todo se cubrió por una espesa niebla, obligando a Kakashi y Mikoto a activar sus **Sharingan**.

— ¡Estilo de batalla MANGI! —Dijo Kakashi —Protejan a Tazuna y no intervengan en la batalla —Gin salto sobre Kakashi.

— ¡Kakashi, cuidado!—Grito Mikoto, Kakashi se reemplazó con un tronco, que fue cortado a la mitad— **¡Katon** **: Ryūka no Jutsu** **! (** _E. Fuego_ : _Jutsu Fuego_ **de** _Dragón_ **)** —Exclamo la Uchiha, lanzando una esfera de fuego.

— **¡** **Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu** **!** **(** _E. Agua_ **:** _Jutsu de Gran Cascada_ **)** —Exclamaron Gin y Kakashi, creando un tornado de agua, que chocaron mutuamente.

— **¡Suiton: Daikōdan no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Tiburón Misil de Agua)** —Exclamo Gin, creando un tiburón de agua.

— **¡Jinton: Genkai Hakuri no Jutsu! (E. Polvo: Jutsu Desprendimiento del Mundo Primitivo)** —Exclamaron los miembros del equipo **11** , lanzando un Jutsu en conjunto de: **Doton** , **Fūton** y **Katon** ; lanzando un cubo transparente con un circulo en su interior, contra Gin.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Luego de una intensa lucha, contra Gin, quien desapareció, se encontraron con un hombre de cabello negro, bandana de Kiri, ojos negros, vendas en su boca, correas sobre su pecho, una Zanbatō en su espalda y un pantalón con estampados de nubes.

Junto al Shinobi de Kiri, se encontraba una chica de cabello negro, ojos castaños, bandana de Kiri, sweater azul y pantalón del mismo color.

—Hatake Kakashi, Uchiha Mikoto —dijo el Shinobi —Mi nombre es Momoshi Zabuza y ella es mi hija Yuki Haku, somos enviados de Terumi Mei, líder de la Resistencia de Kirigakure. Fuimos enviados, para derrotar a Gatō y liberar a los prisioneros, además de librar a Nami de su control —dichas palabras fueron como un coro de ángeles para Tazuna, quien intervino dando su nombre y ocupación —Ese puente, restara el poder de Gatō, pero matarle, será lo mejor —Todos asintieron y siguieron a Tazuna, hasta su hogar.

Al llegar a la casa de Tazuna, fueron recibidos por su hija Tsunami y su nieta Inoe.

Mientras que Zabuza y Haku, se quedaron en una cabaña en el bosque.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

A la mañana siguiente, los equipos **7** y **11** , fueron al bosque, allí, Sasuke se dio cuenta de cuan retrasado estaba su entrenamiento: El equipo **11** , entrenaba en estrategias ANBU y Jutsus elementales, mientras que el equipo **7** , escalaba arboles sin usar sus pies.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Una semana después, fueron al puente, ya que según los Kitsunes, Gatō estaría allí, asi que los equipos **7** , **11** y el equipo de Kiri (conformado por Padre e hija) vieron como Gatō, aparecía, seguido por sus matones.

Sasuke lanzaba Jutsus Katon.

Sakura lanzaba puños, con poco o nulo Taijutsu.

Sai, utilizaba sus animales de tinta, para luchar contra sus rivales.

Naruto baño un grupo de Shuriken con su **Fūton**.

Tatsuki utilizaba sus insectos, los cuales cubrían a sus rivales, quienes gritaban desesperados, y luego, sencillamente, quedaban sus huesos.

Deidara lanzaba un tigre de arcilla, tras un león, tras una pantera y miles de animales de arcilla, quienes se "auto inmolaban"

Gato, al ver como su plan fracasaba y que los aldeanos, aparecieron con armas, tomo a Haku por el cuello, antes de comenzar a intentar desnudarla, Zabuza se lanzó contra Gatō, a pesar de que pudo matarlo, fue decapitado por una navaja envenenada, antes de fallecer, le hizo jurar a Naruto, que él cuidaría de la vida de Haku.

 **Naruto lo juro, justo antes de que sus ojos comenzaran a llorar sangre, cuando recupero la vista, todos se quedaron de piedra.** **Los ojos del hermano del Ermitaño de los Seis Caminos; el Tenseigan, esa leyenda, ese cuento de hadas, ESO, era lo que estaban en los ojos de Naruto.**


	5. El Dojutsu Definitivo

**Los personajes de Naruto, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Las Deidades, pertenecen a sus respectivas mitologías y lugares de origen.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **N/A: Sé que muchos dirán, que el Dojutsu definitivo es por excelencia el Rin'negan, pero su forma no me gusta, no termina de gustarme. Por eso utilizo el Tenseigan, que tendrá habilidades distintas: Manipulación de la Gravedad (Shinra Tensei y Banshō Ten'in) y Shurado (Creación de Armas); del Sharingan: El Susanoo y el Manto de Chakra fusionados; y del Byakugan, que Toneri lo demostró en la película: La visión de 360° sin punto ciego.**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **05: El Dojutsu Definitivo**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¿Naruto? —Preguntaron Sakura, Mikoto, Tatsuki, Deidara y Haku, tan desconcertadas como Kakashi, Sasuke y Sai.

— ¿Un Dojutsu? —Se preguntó Kakashi —Naruto— El rubio le miro— ¿Cómo se encuentra tu visión?

—Bien, Kakashi-Sensei —dijo Naruto extrañado, al igual que todos, Haku, utilizo su Hyoton, para crear un espejo de hielo y mostrarle su gran cambio —Un… ¿Dojutsu?

—Eso parece —dijo Mikoto —Vamos, lo mejor, será volver a Konoha y ver que podemos averiguar de este Dojutsu, que se activó en Naruto —Mikoto miro a Kakashi y luego a Haku —Oye —Le llamo una animada Mikoto, como era ella. Haku le miro, ya no tenía un hogar y su padre falleció protegiéndola — ¿Quieres venir con nosotros?

— ¿Ir con ustedes? —Pregunto Haku, quien estaba muy dolida y aun no se decidía —Pero…

—Vamos, Haku-Chan —dijo Naruto sonriente, sonrojando a la usuaria de Hyoton —El Hokage, es casi como… un abuelo para mí, te aseguro que no pondrá ningún obstáculo en que te quedes en Konoha —Pronto, se encontraban en un bote de camino a Konoha.

— _ **Tatsuki, Deidara, Haku, Hikari y yo**_ —Contabilizo Ritsuko con burla— _**¿Buscas formar un Harem, Naruto-Kun?**_ —Naruto se sonrojo, pero nadie pareció notarlo. El resto del viaje, estuvo lleno de preguntas hacia Kakashi, sobre el Jutsu de Naruto, pero el Jōnin de cabello gris, dijo no saber absolutamente nada, sobre el Dojutsu de Naruto, las preguntas sobre su visión siguieron y para la sorpresa de todos, un leve empuje de gravedad se formó, pero fue tan leve, como una sacudida, más no lo suficiente, para decir que fue algo violento.

Mikoto le preguntaba si se sentía cansado; Tatsuki le preguntaba como sentía su Chakra: Deidara preguntaba como era su visión ahora, Kakashi y Mikoto le contaron sobre las distintas habilidades del Sharingan, el Byakugan y las leyendas del Rin'negan para ver si Naruto, podía identificar algo; Sasuke le miraba con envidia, ese Dojutsu era claramente poderoso, solo él merecía algo asi por ser el último Uchiha; mientras que Hikari y Ritsuko, realizaron un viaje astral para comunicarse con Hagoromo, Hamura y Mayu.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Konoha; Torre del Hokage; Sala de Espera**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Una vez en la oficina del Hokage, a Hiruzen casi le da un ataque al escuchar que la misión de rango C, a la cual ambos equipos fueron enviados, resulto ser una misión rango A; luego de que Kakashi y Mikoto tuvieran que aguantar un castigo por parte del Hokage; este pidió que dejaran pasar a los Genin y a "la nueva novia de Naruto"

— ¿A qué se refiere con eso de "nueva novia de Naruto", Hokage-Sama? —Pregunto Kakashi, a lo cual Hiruzen y Mikoto se rieron de él.

—Kakashi —dijo una sonriente Mikoto —A pesar de ser tan buen Jōnin y ex – ANBU, no puedo creer, que no notaras, las claras señales de enamoramiento, entre mis alumnos o las miradas sonrojadas que le mandaban Haku y Sakura a Naruto en el bote, de regreso para acá —Mikoto dejo que todos pasaran y nuevamente, le fue dado un informa de la misión, por parte de Naruto, solo que en lugar de finalizar con "Hokage-Sama", finalizó con un "Ojisan", como era costumbre del rubio, lo cual hizo sonreír al viejo Hokage.

—Con que eso fue lo que paso, ¿he? —dijo Hiruzen, quien luego miro a Haku —Muy bien, Mikoto-San, Haku-San, se quedara en su mansión —y luego escucharon como si algo golpeara el suelo, al girarse, solo vieron a Itachi deprimido en una esquina y "hecho bolita", diciendo cosas como: « ¿Por qué Otōto tiene a 3 chicas siguiéndolo?» « ¿Qué tiene Naruto que no tenga yo?» O «Hasta Kurenai desea estar con él, sabiendo que es el hijo de Kushina-Sensei»

Luego de tan bizarro momento, los miembros de ambos equipos, estuvieron por dividirse, pero Hiruzen hablo primero.

—Escuchen —dijo él —En una semana, volverá Jiraiya de su viaje de espionaje. Kakashi —El Jōnin se puso firme —Jiraiya y tú, entrenaran a Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Tatsuki y Deidara —El Jōnin asintió y ambos equipos se dividieron. Hiruzen observo una carta, una petición de entrenamiento para Naruto, por parte de Kurenai, quien fuera alumna de Kushina.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

De vuelta en el Campo de Entrenamiento **11**. Los miembros del dicho equipo, iniciaron un exhaustivo entrenamiento en sus respectivos elementos.

Deidara entrenando con algunos pergaminos **Doton** , entregados en su mayoría por el Hokage, quien tan pronto se enteró, de su elemento le dio **2** pergaminos; mientras que un **Bushin** entrenaba las esculturas de arcilla y como darles vida y hacerlas explotar.

Tatsuki entrenaba los Jutsus de insectos de su clan, además de entrenar con su alabarda.

Naruto creo un **Bushin** para entrenar **Fūton**.

Otro **Bushin** para entrenar **Enton**.

Un tercer **Bushin** entrenaba Kama-Jutsu.

Y Haku, quien estaba allí solo mirando, pero aun asi, entrenaba su **Hyoton** , **Fūton** y **Suiton**.

El Naruto original, le tendió su mano a Haku, quien tomo encantada la mano que el rubio le ofrecía; dejando un par de Kori Bushin entrenando, mientras que ella salía a conocer la aldea con su: ¿Amigo? ¿Conocido? ¿O compañero de equipo?

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Por órdenes de Danzo, un ANBU, seguía a Naruto, con la esperanza de descubrir los secretos de su Dojutsu, capturarlo, "Proyecto Kenshin", tenía que dar inicio, la creación del máximo Shinobi tenía que iniciar, cuanto antes; asi mismo, si no podían capturar directamente al rubio; el ANBU, tenía órdenes de secuestrar a las compañeras de equipo del rubio, con tal de dar inicio al "Proyecto Kenshin"

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 _ **Mientras tanto, en el Reikai, cierta mujer del clan Uzumaki, comenzaba a afilar la mayor cantidad de armas posibles, en busca de usarlas, para darle un escarmiento a su alumna pedófila, quien no entrenaría realmente a su "bebe", sino que era una completa desesperada.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes de Naruto, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Las Deidades, pertenecen a sus respectivas mitologías y lugares de origen.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **:::::**

 **06**

 **:::::**

Ya estaba anocheciendo en Konoha, los negocios estaban cerrando y todos se preparaban para descansar.

En medio de las calles, se veía a una pareja de jóvenes, eran un chico de cabello rubio, ojos azules, marcas en sus mejillas, llevaba una camiseta negra y un pantalón naranja.

A su lado, una chica de cabello negro, ojos negros, labial rosa, Kimono azul.

Luego de dar un paseo para conocer Konoha, fueron a un restaurante y ya estaba anocheciendo, era hora de volver.

— ¡Naruto-Kun, cuidado! —Grito Haku, gracias a la activación del Tenseigan, Naruto, pudo realizar un Kawarimi, donde estaba Haku, lejos de los Shuriken.

5 ANBUS con máscaras blancas, cuyas únicas diferencias además de un blanco inmaculado, era el símbolo "NE"

—Uzumaki Naruto —dijo uno de ellos —Debes venir con nosotros, para convertirte en el arma de Konoha.

—Si claro —dijo Naruto sonriente, quien realizo sellos de manos— **¡Fūton: Kazekiri no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Viento Cortante)** —El ANBU fue destazado por su cintura.

— ¡MALDITO DEMONIO! —Dijo otro ANBU— **¡** **Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu** **! (** _E. Fuego_ : _Jutsu Dragón de Fuego_ **)** —El ANBU exhalo una gran llamarada de fuego.

— **¡Enton: Honō Ryū no Jutsu! (E. Llama: Jutsu Dragón de la Llama)** —El Jutsu de Naruto, realmente tenía la forma de un dragón y carbonizo al ANBU y un tercero.

Un cuarto ANBU, se lanzó contra Naruto con un Tantō, mientras que el quinto, le lanzaba Jutsus a larga distancia.

— **¡Fūton: Shinra Tensei!** —Exclamo Naruto, al alargar su mano, la onda de viento gravitacional, fue suficiente para enviar al ANBU a mejor vida.

— **¡NARUTO-SAMA!** —Grito una Kitsune, que apareció desde un techo cercano— **¡Deidara y Tatsuki, están en manos de Danzo!** —Naruto activo su **Tenseigan** y fue corriendo hacia la firma de Chakra de Deidara, no estaban muy lejos.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Al llegar al lugar, vio como un grupo de ANBU's, protegiendo la entrada.

— **¡Enton: Hōsenka no Jutsu! (E. Llama: Jutsu Ráfaga de Fénix)** —Exclamo Naruto, suspendiéndose en el aire, con el Shinra Tensei y lanzando las **5** esferas de fuego negro, que masacraron a los ANBU's — _Bien, vamos a buscar a Deidara-Chan_ —Sin embargo, Naruto estaba tan enfadado, que el Chakra de Ritsuko, llego hasta el rubio, por lo cual el plan de hacerlo todo de forma silenciosa, se fue al diablo, el Chakra rojo rodeo a Naruto y entro en la base _._

Ante Naruto, aparecieron **7** ANBU's

— **¡** **Katon: Kasumi Enbu no Jutsu** **!** **(** **Elemento Fuego: Jutsu Danza de Niebla Mística** ) —Exclamaron **3** de ellos liberando una niebla inflamable.

— **¡** **Katon: Ryūen Hōka no Jutsu** **!** **(** **E. Fuego: Liberación de la Canción del Dragón de Fuego** **)** —Exclamaron los otros **4** , liberando pequeñas esferas de fuego.

— **¡Enton:** **Fenikkusu Shiwagaregoe** **no Jutsu! (E. Llama: Jutsu Graznido de Fénix)** —El Jutsu de Naruto, creo una esfera de fuego negro de gran tamaño, que "absorbió" ambos Jutsus, luego la esfera fue hacia los ANBU's incinerándolos y continuo su recorrido, mientras que de fondo se escuchaban los gritos agónicos de los ANBU's de NE.

Naruto continuo su camino, dispuesto a masacrar a todos los ANBU's que salieran a su paso, ahora llevaba su guadaña en una mano, paso junto a una carpa, al entrar encontró a Deidara y Tatsuki, rodeadas por Iryō-nin de NE, quienes fueron masacrados por Naruto; creo un par de Bushin y las saco de allí.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Danzo fue a la sala principal de NE y solo encontró los cuerpos carbonizados de sus ANBU's.

 **«Vuelve a jugar con una vida inocente y juro que te matare»**


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes de Naruto, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Las Deidades, pertenecen a sus respectivas mitologías y lugares de origen.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **:::::**

 **07**

 **:::::**

Cuando Tatsuki y Deidara despertaron, notaron instantáneamente, que no estaban en sus hogares.

—Hola niñas —dijo Mikoto, quien entraba en la habitación con una olla y se notaba el humo, que salía de la misma, Mikoto dejo la olla en una mesita, junto a la mesita de noche, humedeció una toalla, escurrió el agua y la coloco sobre la frente de Tatsuki, repitió el proceso con otra toalla, pero ahora en Deidara —Ambas, fueron secuestradas, realizaron experimentos de implantes de **Kekkei Genkai** , sobre ambas —La pelinegra y la rubia, se removieron en la cama que compartían —Naruto-Kun y Haku-Chan las salvaron de sus captores…

— _Nota mental_ —pensaron ambas — _Invitar a Naruto-Kun a una cita y buscar un regalo, para Haku-Senpai._

—Sus enemigos fueron masacrados —continuo Mikoto, hablando de forma tranquila, como si hablara del clima, lo cual les saco una gota tras sus cabezas a ambas niñas —Luego de una corta investigación, descubrimos los implantes de cada una —Ambas miembros femeninos del equipo **11** , se miraron la una a la otra y luego a su Sensei —Deidara-Chan, te fue implantado un Kekkei Genkai llamado **Shakuton (E. Quemar)** y en cuanto a ti Tatsuki-Chan, te fue implantado un Kekkei Genkai llamado **Kōton (E. Acero).**

—Sensei —dijeron Deidara y Tatsuki al tiempo, atrayendo la mirada de una preocupada Mikoto— ¿Dónde podemos conseguir información sobre estos Kekkei Genkai? —Mikoto se removió en su silla.

—B… bueno —Mikoto estaba nerviosa, quizás, no había sido tan buena idea decirles —En cuanto al Shakuton, solo en Suna se puede conseguir información y en cuanto al Kōton, solo en Iwa podríamos encontrar algo, ya que es un Kekkei Genkai muy extraño, incluso para sus pobladores —Mikoto decidio explicarse —El Shakuton pertenece a un clan especifico de Suna, asi que no será muy difícil —Ambas asintieron —Sin embargo, en cuanto al Kōton, es aparentemente, un Kekkei Genkai espontaneo, que se da en extrañas circunstancias en un miembro de un clan y este miembro puede ser, literalmente de CUALQUIER clan de Iwa.

—Sensei —hablo nuevamente Tatsuki— ¿Dónde está Naruto-Kun?

—Él esta, entrenando en el patio, miren —Mikoto señalo la ventana y ambas alzaron la vista: Naruto entrenaba con su guadaña, pero la visión de una dama de cabello rojo, con un Kimono negro, no les hizo gracia alguna a las chicas.

— ¡¿Y QUIEN CARAJOS ES ESA RESBALOSA, QUE ESTA JUNTO A MI NARUTO-KUN?! —Preguntaron al mismo tiempo, al ver a Ritsuko, aparentemente, ella fue libera ante una exposición del Chakra del **Tenseigan** y un intento involuntario del **Modo Sen'nin** , asi como un intento de mejorar el **Fūton** y el **Enton**.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Una Semana Después; Salón 207; Academia Shinobi de Konoha**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Mi nombre es Ibiki —dijo el Shinobi —Y seré su primer examinador, la fase escrita del Examen Chūnin… ¡COMIENZA AHORA!

 **Los Exámenes Chūnin, acababan de comenzar.**

 **Durante estos, ocurriría… cierto evento. Tendría lugar, algo tan grande, que cambiaría el curso del Shinobi no Sekai… para siempre.**


	8. 5 para 1

**Los personajes de Naruto, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Las Deidades, pertenecen a sus respectivas mitologías y lugares de origen.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **:::::::::::::::::::**

 **08: 5 para 1**

 **:::::::::::::::::::**

Tatsuki, Deidara, Haku y Naruto, se presentaron ante su Sensei.

—Tatsuki-Chan, Deidara-Chan, Haku-Chan… Naruto-Kun —dijo Mikoto ante sus nueras y su hijo —El día de hoy, ustedes iniciaran una nueva etapa en sus vidas: El Examen Chūnin. El examen comenzara en una hora y consta de **3** fases: Una fase escrita, que será a la cual pasaran; una fase de supervivencia en el Campo de Entrenamiento # **44** y la fase final, que se realizara en un mes.

—Okasan —dijo Naruto — ¿Sabes qué tipo de cosas se preguntaran en esta fase? —Mikoto miro fijamente a su hijo, quien se puso nervioso.

—Tatsuki-Chan, tus insectos pueden ser de gran ayuda, para conseguir las respuestas —dijo Mikoto —Deidara-Chan, recuerda: No todo es lo que parece —Deidara y Tatsuki se miraron la una a la otra, sin entender, las palabras de su Sensei— Haku-Chan, aunque no llevas muchos tiempo en el equipo, confió que tu pasado ANBU, les sea de ayuda—Haku asintió. Mikoto se agacho ante "su pequeño" y le dio un beso en la mejilla sonrojándolo — _"Confió en que Ritsuko-Chan, te haya dicho las propiedades del Tenseigan y hayas firmado con las_ _ **Bunkō Kitsunes"**_ **(Zorros Espectrales)** —Naruto asintió, aun extrañado y los **3** amigos, entraron, mientras que Deidara y Tatsuki, le bombardeaban con preguntas, sobre la dama pelirroja, que había estado con él hace **2** días.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Tras media hora, de estar muriendo de los nervios, ante las difíciles preguntas, los **3** miembros del equipo **11** , pudieron entender de que iba el examen: Conseguir información sin ser descubiertos. ¡Ese era el significado de ser un Shinobi!

Deidara: Envió a orugas de arcilla.

Tatsuki: Envió algunas moscas.

Naruto: Activo su **Tenseigan**.

Haku: Copio las respuestas de otro Genin, solo viendo los movimientos de lápiz de Kiba y Gaara.

Tras media hora, el tiempo finalizo; se dio a saber algo sobre una décima pregunta: Si no era contestada, correctamente, todos perderían y no podrían repetir el examen; si era contestada de forma correcta, ganarían y tendrían el derecho de seguir adelante.

— ¡ADELANTE! —Grito Naruto— ¡DIGA CUAL ES LA PREGUNTA, PERMITANOS DEMOSTRAR, QUE MERECEMOS ESTAR AQUÍ, PERMITANOS DEMOSTRAR DE LO QUE ESTAMOS HECHOS! —Tatsuki y Deidara sonrieron colocándose de pie, algunos grupos también se levantaron— ¡MI CAMINO SHINOBI, SIEMPRE SERA EL DE PROTEGER A MIS SERES QUERIDOS Y NUNCA DARME POR VENCIDO! ¡ASI QUE SEGUIRE ADELANTE, AUNQUE TENGA QUE CARGAR A MIS COMPAÑERAS, SI ELLAS CAEN AGOTADAS!

— ¡Todos ustedes: han pasado, este examen! —Dijo Ibiki sonriente, desconcertándolos a todos. En eso, un objeto rojo destruyo la ventana, mostrando que era la siguiente examinadora: Mitarashi Anko.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **2 días después; Campo de Entrenamiento #44**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto no entendía, como podían tener tan mala suerte: Primero él y sus compañeras, realizaron una misión rango A, que supuestamente era una misión rango C; luego ellas fueron secuestradas y les fueron implantados unos Kekkei Genkai por un viejo demente y ahora, este examen, en el cual no habían podido conseguir el pergamino del cielo.

— ¡Cuidado! —Grito Tatsuki, quien realizo un Kawarimi, por un tronco, lo mismo hicieron Haku y Deidara.

— ¡NARUTO-KUN, ESQUIVALO! —Gritaron las 3 Kunoichis, al ver como los Shuriken's y Kunai's, iban hacia su compañero, quien solo alzo una mano.

— **¡SHINRA TENSEI!** —Grito Naruto, con una mano al frente. Las Shuriken's y Kunai's, salieron despedidas hacia distintas direcciones— ¡¿Dónde estás?! — Varios Bushin de Shinobis de Ame, aparecieron.

—Entreguen su pergamino y no morirán —dijo uno de los Bushin.

— _Interesante_ —pensó Naruto, quien saco un par de Shuriken's, las cuales, baño con su Fūton y lanzo contra sus rivales.

— ¡Bien pensado, Naruto-Kun! —Dijo una sonriente Haku quien realizo sellos— **¡Hyoton: Kori Kaze no Jutsu! (E. Hielo: Jutsu Viento Helado)** —Haku lanzo una ráfaga de viento frio, que congelo a los **Bushin**.

— **¡Ninpo:** **Umi Konchū-Gui no Jutsu** **! (Arte Ninja: Jutsu Mar de Insectos Devoradores)** —Exclamo Tatsuki, lanzando a sus insectos, que — _aun sobre el hielo_ _—_ pudieron comer el Chakra de los **Bushin** , haciendo que se disiparan— ¡Escuchen: estos son **Doro Bushin! (Clones de Lodo)** , y por la cantidad que veo, su ejecutor, no puede estar muy lejos —Los miembros del equipo sonrieron.

— _Si tienes un obsequio, no lo eches a perder_ —Pensó Deidara sonriente y negando con la cabeza, lo que deseaba hacer, no podía ser una buena idea— **¡** **Yōton: Yōkai no Jutsu** **!** **(** _E. Lava_ : _Aparición de Fusión_ **)** —Deidara, lanzo lava desde su boca, destruyendo una gran parte de las hectáreas del bosque de la muerte, ese era el **Kekkei Genkai** , que Danzo le había implantado, además de los conocimientos de varios Shinobis, que poseían ese mismo elemento. Sus compañeros la miraron y a todos les salió una gota, tras sus cabezas.

—Cuando Ojisan, sepa que fuiste tú, se pondrá verme y me regañara o algo similar —dijo Naruto. Luego de unos minutos, Tatsuki le mostro a Naruto, el pergamino de la tierra.

—Vamos, aún tenemos que recorrer una gran parte del bosque, para llegar a la torre —dijeron al unísono Haku, Deidara y Tatsuki. A lo cual a Naruto, le salió una gota tras su cabeza.

—Vamos —dijo Naruto. El rubio y sus compañeras Kunoichis, fueron saltando de rama en rama.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **En otra parte del Bosque…**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¿Esto es lo mejor que tienes, pequeño Uchiha? —pregunto la Kunoichi de Kusa, tomando a Sasuke, por el cuello y lanzándolo contra un árbol, luego de una rápida batalla, en la cual Sasuke, utilizo sus únicos **3** Jutsus **Katon,** Sakura y Sai, pensaron que el Uchiha, había derrotado a la Kunoichi de Kusa, pero resulto pertenecer a otra aldea, pertenecía a Otogakure y además, poseía un ojo reptiliano. Ahora mismo, era tomado por el cuello por su rival —Tus ancestros, deben de estarme rogando por tu muerte, pequeño Uchiha —Su rival, lanzo al Uchiha contra un árbol, luego lanzo unos Kunai's, que ataron al Uchiha a un árbol, su rival, saco una Katana desde su boca y la acerco al Uchiha.

— **¡** **Chōjū Giga** **! (** **Arte ninja: Pergamino de Bestias Gigantes** **)** —Exclamo Sai, mostrando su pergamino, el cual tenía **3** tigres, que aparecieron vivos, fuera de su pergamino, lanzándose contra el Hebi Sen'nin.

— **¡** **Sen'eijashu** **! (Serpientes Ocultas Sombra)** —Exclamo su rival, lanzando serpientes desde su manga, que destruyeron a **2** de los tigres, pero el tercero le cayó encima, sin embargo, su rival salió desde su propio cadáver, completamente ileso, le salto encima a Sasuke, mordiéndole el cuello; luego golpeo a Sakura, pero Sai tomo su TanTo y le corto un brazo al Sen'nin, quien escapo.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

El Equipo **11** , estaba por llegar a su objetivo; pero un Shinobi de cabello gris, lentes, camiseta lila y pantalón blanco.

Su rival, ataco a las 3 Genin, con su Chakra no Mesu, se acercó a Naruto, golpeándole en el cuello, haciéndole retroceder.

— _Justo como Orochimaru-Sama lo pidió_ —Pensó Kabuto sonriente, mientras que veía al rubio, retroceder herido — _Él, ataca al Uchiha y yo, al hijo del Yondaime_ —Naruto cayó sobre su rodilla derecha.

— **¡** **Uchiage-** **Gudōdama:** **Karan** **! (Lanzamiento de Bola Búsqueda de la Verdad: Carambola)** —Exclamo Naruto, activando el Tenseigan, estirando su mano a Kabuto, como si le pidiera ayuda, chasqueo sus dedos y **5** Gudōdamas, salieron en fila, hacia Kabuto, golpeándolo y dejándolo en el suelo.

— _¿Qué…? ¿Qué demonios, fue eso?_ —Se preguntó Kabuto, en el suelo, antes de escupir una gran cantidad de sangre.

Naruto cayó desmayado. Pero, lo que encontró en su Subconsciente, no fue solo encontrarse con Hikary y Ritsuko, su sorpresa fue mayúscula: Sus padres, ellos estaban allí, ante él.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Mientras tanto, en el mundo real, Deidara, Tatsuki y Haku, pudieron pasar, gracias a que su equipo estaba completo, asi que llevaron a Naruto a la enfermería y se turnaban, para cuidarle.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Cuando vio a sus padres ante él, pensó que estaba muerto, pero ellos, le aclararon que no era asi, que estaba desmayado y le contaron, como Shinigami, había tomado una parte del alma de cada uno de ellos, encerrándola en el **Shiki Fūin** , para que ellos le entrenaran.

Por **3** días, Minato le explico a Naruto, las bases del **Rasengan** y en compañía de Ritsuko, le enseñaron varios Jutsus **Fūton**.

El **Suiton** y **Katon** de Kushina, sirvieron para ayudarle a mejorar el **Enton** , despertar el **Suiton** en el rubio, asi como enseñarle **Fūinjutsu**. Pero no solo eso, sino, que Kushina despertó un **Kekkei Genkai** , que solo ella y su hermano Nagato, habían tenido, y le entrego a su hijo, una pequeña bolsa con algo en su interior, mientras que le enseñaba a controlarlo.

Hikari le ayudaba con **Kama-Jutsu (Jutsu de Guadaña)** , lo mismo que Kenjutsu, pero con su Guadaña, nada del otro mundo…

Ritsuko, le enseño algo llamado **"Kitsune Geijutsu" (Arte de Zorros)** : La manipulación del fuego azul de los zorros: Un fuego que podía Quemar y Congelar.

Al **3°** día, cuando Naruto quiso despertar y reunirse con sus compañeras de equipo, un aura de Chakra gris rodeo a Naruto, Ritsuko observo fijamente, desde el interior del rubio, estaba sorprendida y aterrada, los **Kekkei Genkai** en Naruto, se habían activado al **100%** , quizás, por la estadía de Minato y Kushina, quizás como parte de que Naruto fuera su novio y fuera capaz de aprender el **Kitsune Geijutsu**.

 **Naruto supo, por la imagen mental, que le mandaban Ritsuko, Hikari, Minato y Kushina, que este entrenamiento, solo había sido el comienzo y seguramente, el resto de su entrenamiento con sus padres, sería muy, muy doloroso.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes de Naruto, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Las Deidades, pertenecen a sus respectivas mitologías y lugares de origen.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::**

 **09: Semifinales**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::**

Tatsuki, Deidara, Haku y Naruto, se presentaron ahora, en la fase final o bueno, lo que según ellos, sería la fase final, luego de poder descansar esos **3** días.

— _Espero que el entrenamiento, rindiera sus frutos_ —Pensó Naruto nervioso, mientras que todos los Genin, escuchaban atentamente a Hiruzen, dando su discurso, mientras que Kushina, le enseñaba a Naruto un nuevo "léxico muy colorido", pues estaba enfadada con tanta palabrería de Hiruzen.

 **Sabaku no Gaara de Suna vs Rock Lee de Konoha**

Lee comenzó a decir cosas sobre la juventud y cayó ante Gaara, quien no se movió, su calabaza dejo caer un corcho y de la calabaza, salió una gran cantidad de arena que formo un circulo, alrededor del pelirrojo. Lee, se lanzó de inmediato contra Gaara, lanzando un puño al frente, pero, para gran sorpresa de todos, la arena creo un pilar lo suficientemente denso como para evitar un daño al pelirrojo.

— **¡** **Konoha Gōriki Senpū** **!** **(** **Fuerte Remolino de la Hoja** **)** —Exclamo Lee, acercándose a Gaara, colocando sus manos en el suelo y lanzando un par de patadas rápidas, pero se alejó, al ver la arena de Gaara ir hacia él.

— **¡Ninpo: Nadare Sabaku no Jutsu! (Arte Ninja: Jutsu Avalancha del Desierto)** —Exclamo Gaara, lanzando su arena, hacia Lee, quien siguió saltando esquivándole— **¡** **Fūton: Sasandan no Jutsu** **!** **(** **E. Viento: Jutsu Dispersión de Balas de Arena** **)** —La arena comenzó a salir con forma de esferas pequeñas, que impactaron a Lee, quien se vio malherido, pero aun asi, ataco frontalmente a Gaara.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¿Porque continua atacando asi, si no está funcionando? —Pregunto Sakura —Debería de usar **Ninjutsu**.

—Sí, seguramente, eso sería lo mejor —dijo Guy con los ojos cerrados —Pero, desgraciadamente, Lee no puede usar Ninjutsu, ni Genjutsu. Él tiene una deficiencia en sus Tenketsu, que le hace imposible usarlos, asi que, me salte eso y le convertí en uno de los mayores usuarios del Taijutsu.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— **¡** **Konoha Shōfū** **!** **(** **Corriente de la Hoja** **)** —Exclamo Lee, lanzando una patada a Gaara, que elevo al pelirrojo, un par de centímetros, volvió a patearlo, alzándolo en el aire.

— **¡Ninpo: Suna no Shuriken! (Arte Ninja: Shuriken del Desierto)** —Gaara, aun en el aire, creo una decena Shuriken de arena, que mando contra Lee, golpeándolo fuertemente, destruyendo las pesas de Lee, en el proceso.

Lee, al verse sin sus pesas, desanudo sus vendas, atrapando a Gaara, aun sin hacer uso de las puertas de Chakra— **¡Omote Renge! (Loto Primario)** —Ambos se estrellaron contra el suelo, pero para la sorpresa de todos, las heridas en Lee eran devastadoras, mientras que Gaara, utilizo su arena, para amortiguar su caída.

— ¡El Ganador es Sabaku no Gaara de Suna! —dijo Hayate, mientras que la arena de Gaara, tomaba un color blancuzco y curaba las heridas de Lee.

 _Mientras que Gaara iba hacia las gradas, su "madre" (Hikari/Ichibi) de forma inconsciente, le mostraba imágenes de ella en una cita con cierto Shinobi rubio de Konoha y "otras imágenes subidas de tono"_

 **Uzumaki Naruto de Konoha vs Inuzuka Kiba de Konoha**

— ¿Asi que decidiste, presentarte, perdedor? —Murmuro Kiba sonriente, pensando que sería un triunfo fácil. Kiba salió hacia Naruto, quien sonrió.

— **¡Fōru Gaido Hikari! (La Luz que Guía a los Caídos)** —Exclamo Naruto, una luz lo rodeo, Kiba no entendió que pasaba— **¡** **Teiden Shōjun** **! (Corte de Luz Ascendente)** —Kiba sabía que corrió hacia Naruto, que él sonrió, vio un destello y ahora, se hallaba a varios metros en el aire.

Kiba cayó al suelo, notando por fin, la herida de su pecho, miro a Akamaru y este asintió, subiéndose a su espalda— **¡Jūjin Bushin! (Clon de Hombre-Bestia)** —Akamaru, se transformó en un clon de Kiba y juntos, fueron contra Naruto.

El rubio comenzó esquivando muy bien, pero pronto, grandes heridas con forma de garras, aparecieron en su pecho— _¡Rayos, me confié!_ —Pensó el rubio, notando su herida. El rubio esquivo y realizo sellos de manos— **¡Fūton: Shinkūha** **no Jutsu** **!** **(** **E. Viento: Jutsu Ola del Vacío** **)** —Luego, lanzo una gran cuchilla de viento, que golpeó lacero a Kiba — _Tengo que agradecerle a Otosan, por ese Jutsu._

—El ganador es Uzumaki Naruto de Konoha —dijo Hayate.

 **Tsurugi Misumi de Oto vs Sabaku no Kankuro de Suna**

Misumi se lanzó contra Kankuro, conectando un puño en el rostro del Genin de Suna, quien salió volando, luego, utilizo su Chakra, sobre sus huesos, "amarrándose" alrededor de Kankuro.

Kankuro se removió, hasta que pudo liberar algunos hilos de Chakra y hacer que su marioneta, saliera de su cautiverio, golpeando a Misumi y consiguiendo que le soltara.

Aunque Misumi fue golpeado cruelmente; pero sabia, que los marionetistas, no eran buenos a corta distancia: Lanzo Shuriken's, que fueron bloqueados, por una mano de la marioneta. Asi que se acercó a la marioneta, pero Kankuro hizo "saltar" a su marioneta.

Kankuro aprovecho, soltó a su marioneta, creo un Bushin, que ataco a Misumi en Taijutsu, mientras que el original, ordenaba a su marioneta, lanzar Shuriken's desde su boca, dejando malherido a un distraído Misumi, pues no podía prestar atención al Bushin y al original.

—El ganador es Sabaku no Kankuro de Suna —dijo Hayate.

 **Nara Shikamaru de Konoha vs Tsuchi Kin de Oto.**

Kin lanzo Shuriken's, Shikamaru bloqueo tal y como ella lo había planificado, pero al momento de distraerse, para sacar sus Senbon especiales, Shikamaru realizo su Kagemane no Jutsu, deteniéndola y luego… rindiéndose.

—El ganador… es Shikamaru —dijo Hayate con una gota tras su cabeza; al saber que se había rendido, aun después de ganar.

 **Nara Tatsuki de Konoha vs Yami de Oto**

—No podrás ganar —dijo la chica de cabello negro, ojos rojos, camiseta azul y pantalón verde.

Tatsuki vestía con una camisilla gris y un pantalón negro —Eso ya lo veremos.

Yami lanzo un par de Shuriken's, contra Tatsuki.

— _Sus Shuriken's llevan explosivos_ —Pensó Tatsuki— **¡Ninpo:** **Kapūjo Safaia no Jutsu** **! (Arte Ninja: Capullo de Zafiro)** —Para sorpresa y asco de todos, un par de grandes larvas azules aparecieron en los hombros de Tatsuki, formando rápidamente un capullo a su alrededor, que actuó como escudo— **¡Ninpo: Kumo Konchū no Jutsu! (Arte Ninja: Nube de Insectos)** —Los insectos, fueron contra Yami, rodeándola y succionando su Chakra.

—La ganadora es Tatsuki de Konoha —dijo Hayate, mientras que Tatsuki llevaba a Yami a la enfermería.

 **Yuki Haku de Konoha vs Kurotsuchi de Iwa**

— **¡Yōton: Yōkai no Jutsu! (E. Lava: Jutsu Aparición de Fusión)** —Exclamo Kurotsuchi.

— **¡** **Hyoton: Ikkaku Hakugei no Jutsu** **!** __ **(** _ **E. Hielo**_ **:** **Jutsu** _**Ballena**_ **Blanca de Un Cuerno)** —Para la sorpresa de todos, Haku hizo aparecer una ballena con un cuerno, el tamaño de la ballena era titánico, que aunque se derritió ante la lava, le salvo la vida a la Kunoichi de Konoha— **¡Hyoton: Kaze Kori no Jutsu! (E. Hielo: Jutsu Viento Helado)** —Exclamo Haku, lanzando una ventisca, que golpeo a Kurotsuchi.

— **¡** **Yōton: Shaku Garyūgan no Jutsu** **!** **(** **E. Lava: Jutsu Corriente de Rocas Ardientes** **)** —Kurotsuchi, lanzo **5** esferas de lava desde su boca.

Haku, tomo **5** Kunai's, que lanzo contra Kurotsuchi, pero estos iban bañados en Fūton, que sorpresiva e incrédulamente, cortaron las esferas de lava.

Ambas Kunoichis, dieron paso a una batalla de Taijutsu, hasta caer al suelo.

— ¡Es un empate! —Dijo Hayate— ¡Ninguna sigue…! —Pero para gran sorpresa de todos, una de las paredes, se cubrió de hielo y Haku salió desde ese lugar —La ganadora es Yuki Haku.

 **Sabaku no Temari de Suna vs Tenten de Konoha**

Tenten saco un par de pergaminos y lanzo al aire, ambos. Ella para sorpresa de todos, quedo flotando entre los pergaminos que tenían Fūin de almacenamiento y comenzó a lanzarle toda clase de armas, contra Temari.

La rubia saco su abanico y lo utilizo como escudo. Luego, lanzo una ventisca, que hizo caer a Tenten y le golpeo en la espalda con su abanico a propósito.

—La ganadora es Sabaku no Temari de Suna —dijo Hayate, mientras que los Iryō-nin se llevaban a Tenten.

 **Uchiha Sasuke de Konoha vs Akado Yoroi de Konoha**

A los pocos minutos de iniciar el combate, todos veían el Taijutsu de Yoroi, un Taijutsu bestial, que estaba agotando a Sasuke.

Por órdenes de Kakashi, el Uchiha no podía usar su Sharingan, ni Ninjutsu, asi que solo tenía el Taijutsu Goken robado a Lee, pero eso no estaba funcionando en lo más mínimo, Sasuke estaba contra las cuerdas.

Pero, no era que Sasuke fuera débil, gracias al **Byakugan** de Hinata, pudieron descubrir, que con cada golpe de Yoroi, el Chakra de Sasuke se agotaba, cada vez más.

Cuando Sasuke cayó al suelo, el **Ten no Juin** apareció, pateo a Yoroi en la barbilla, elevándolo en el aire y luego le volvió a patear, enviándolo a tierra, cargo Chakra en sus puños y cayo vertical, golpeando en la columna a Yoroi y quien comenzó a golpear con la intención de matar.

— ¡Sasuke, ya basta! —Grito Hayate, mientras que un grupo ANBU intervenía, deteniéndolo, Hayate no sabía si declararlo ganador, prefería hablarlo con el Hokage.

 **Yamanaka Ino de Konoha vs Haruno Sakura de Konoha**

Esa fue la batalla más decepcionante de todas, ya que Ino y Sakura, solo emplearon el Taijutsu de la academia, su estilo de lanzamiento de Shuriken era de la academia y al final, acabaron inconscientes, tras un golpe.

— ¡Ambas están inconscientes, ninguna pasa! —dijo Hayate.

 **Deidara de Konoha vs Tsuchi Goro de Iwa**

Goro era un chico de cabello negro, ojos verdes y vestimentas carmesí.

— **¡Doton: Doryūdan no Jutsu! (E. Tierra: Jutsu Dragón de Tierra)** —Goro, lanzo un dragón de tierra.

— ¡Ninpo: C-2! —Exclamo Deidara, mostrando un dragón de arcilla, que golpeo y colapso junto con el dragón de tierra.

— **¡Doton: Domu no Jutsu! (E. Tierra: Jutsu Lanza de Tierra)** —Los puños de Goro se rodearon de tierra y se lanzó contra la rubia.

— **¡C-7!** —El Jutsu de Deidara, era algo que ella acaba de inventar, tras ver las Gudōdamas que rodearon a Naruto, en el bosque, haciendo a las esferas levitar y atacando con estas a su rival.

— **¡Doton: Doryūdan no Jutsu! (E. Tierra: Jutsu Dragón de Tierra)** —Goro creo nuevamente un dragón de tierra, que fue destruido o "devorado" por las C-7.

— **¡Doton: Yomi Duma no Jutsu! (E. Tierra: Jutsu Pantano del Submundo)** —Exclamo Deidara, deteniendo a Goro, al convertir el suelo en un pantano— **¡Hanma! (Martillo)** —Deidara creo un martillo de arcilla y con él, golpeo a Goro en la cabeza.

—La ganadora es Deidara de Konoha —dijo Hayate, sorprendido, al ver el ciempiés, el león y el murciélago de arcilla.


	10. Chapter 10

**Los personajes de Naruto, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Las Deidades, pertenecen a sus respectivas mitologías y lugares de origen.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **:::::**

 **10**

 **:::::**

En la arena, estaban: Gaara, Naruto, Kankuro, Shikamaru (A quien no le habían permitido rendirse), Tatsuki, Deidara, Temari y Haku.

—Lo siguiente, será un mes de entrenamiento —dijo Hiruzen a los **8** Genin ante él —Ahora, Anko, pasara con una caja, con esferas enumeradas, ustedes nos dirán, sus números.

— **1** —dijo Naruto.

— **5** —dijo Shikamaru, con un gran sueño, casi parecía sufrir de Narcolepsia.

— **3** —dijo Deidara.

— **7** —dijo Haku, temerosa de lo que seguiría, ya que los recuerdos implantados por Danzo, mientras que estuvo en ese laboratorio, eran de masacres.

— **2** —dijo Tatsuki sonriente.

— **4** —dijo Kankuro.

— **6** —dijo Temari.

— **8** —dijo Gaara.

Ibiki, mostro una tablilla, todos abrieron sus ojos.

Naruto vs Tatsuki; Deidara vs Kankuro; Shikamaru vs Temari y Haku vs Gaara.

—Como ya lo dije —pronuncio Hiruzen, encendiendo su pipa —Tendrán un mes de entrenamiento, para aprender nuevos Jutsus y conocer a sus rivales. Durante los Exámenes, vendrán algunos jueces.

— ¿Jueces? —Pregunto Shikamaru.

—Damiyo de otros países como: Yuki no Kuni, Sora no Kuni, Tenzo no Kuni, entre otros; ellos votaran junto con el Damiyo de Hi no Kuni, quienes serán nombrados Chūnin, al finalizar estos exámenes —dijo Sarutobi —además de que Kazekage-Dono y yo, estaremos para evaluarlos también.

—Disculpa, Ojisan —dijo Naruto— ¿Significa que solo uno de nosotros se convertirá en Chūnin?

—No, Naruto —dijo Hiruzen —Eviten… luchar para ganar. Luchen. Para demostrar de que están hechos: Todos pueden volverse Chūnin si sus Jutsus son lo suficientemente sorprendentes o todos pueden perder, al no demostrar suficiente. Recuerden: Un mes de entrenamiento.

— ¡OIGAN! —Grito Sasuke, quien intentaba ser detenido por Kakashi— ¡¿Si yo derrote a ese imbécil, porque no estoy aquí?!

—Porque tu —dijo Koharu señalando al Uchiha —Intentaste asesinar a tu rival. Solo tenías que vencerlo, no llegar al punto de matarlo, por ello estas descalificado del Examen —Sasuke estaba tan enfadado, que activo el Ten no Juin, pero Kakashi, llego y le dejo inconsciente, pidió disculpas y se llevó al Uchiha — _Eso fue suerte... y extraño_.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Distrito Uchiha; Mansión Principal Uchiha; Habitación de Naruto**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto cerró la puerta de su habitación y se puso ante el espejo, donde aparecían Ritsuko, Hikari, Minato y Kushina.

—Muy bien Naru-Chan —dijo Kushina sonriente —Ahora, realiza el **Fūin** del cual te hable —Naruto tomo un pergamino en blanco, realizo un rombo y en su interior, escribió varias palabras, derramo **4** gotas de su sangre y **4** pilares de Chakra y luz, salieron desde el pergamino, mostrando **4** figuras: Minato, Kushina, Ritsuko e Hikari. Minato y Kushina abrazaron a Naruto, justo antes de que Itachi, abriera la puerta a la fuerza, quedándose mudo: Primero, salió volando por una poderosa hemorragia nasal, al ver a Ritsuko y a Hikari; cuando despertó, se volvió a desmayar al ver a su difunta Sensei y al Yondaime.

—Itachi —dijo Kushina, hasta que el Uchiha abrió los ojos, viendo a su Sensei, que tenía **13** o **14** años de fallecida— ¿Se encuentra Mikoto-Chan, en la casa? —La forma en la que ella, pronuncio el nombre de su madre, le hizo correr un escalofrió: No era el tono usado para una hermana o una mejor amiga, era un tono muy íntimo. Por las mentes de Itachi y Naruto, volaron las fotografías de Kushina y Mikoto, "muy amigables" dándoles otro sentido a esas fotos.

—N… Okasan, salió a comprar la cena —dijo Itachi, aun en Shock.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Cuando Mikoto, volvió a la casa, hubo una revolución: Su mejor amiga y casi hermana, estaba viva, al igual que el Yondaime, además de la aparición de una chica de cabello rojo y una chica de cabello blanco; en la sala de su casa.

— _Esto, definitivamente, no es un Edo Tensei_ —pensaron Mikoto e Itachi. Las próximas **4** horas, el Yondaime y su esposa, explicaron toda la situación sobre Shinigami y como ella, los había encerrado en el **Shiki Fūin** , para que entrenaran a Naruto y eso sería lo que harían; en eso, tocaron a la puerta e Itachi fue a abrir, encontrándose con Haku, Tatsuki y Deidara, quienes pasaron a la casa y tuvieron una amigable charla con sus suegros, sobre el entrenamiento del próximo mes.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **2 días después; Campo de Entrenamiento #45**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Recuerdo**

 _Hiruzen, se llevó la sorpresa de su vida. En pocas palabras: Ellos estaban vivos nuevamente, entrenarían a Naruto y Mikoto seguiría siendo la madre legal del rubio._

 _Hiruzen acepto darles un campo de entrenamiento pero, Minato, retomaría el cargo de Hokage y Minato acepto, cuando salieron de la oficina del Hokage, se escuchó una risa macabra de Hiruzen._

 **Fin del Recuerdo**

El primer día, las compañeras de Naruto, acordaron acompañarle.

—Muy bien, Naruto-Kun —dijo Kushina sonriente— ¿Recuerdas la bolsita que te entregue? —El rubio asintió— ¿Recuerdas que traía?

—Diamantes —dijo Naruto. Minato realizo sellos de manos y toco la frente de Naruto.

—Muy bien Naruto —dijo Minato —Ahora, lleva Chakra Fūton a tu mano izquierda —El rubio asi lo hizo —Lleva Chakra Doton a tu mano derecha —El rubio asi lo hizo —Finalmente, intenta controlar los diamantes, solo con tu Chakra —Como abras notado: El Chico de Suna, Gaara: Controla la arena, no es solo por Ichibi, sino que es por el Fūton y por su Doton. Ambos hacen lo mismo, solo que tú, necesitas hacerlo natural —Naruto devolvió los diamantes a la bolsa.

— ¡Taju Kage Bushin no Jutsu! (Jutsu Multi Clones de Sombra) —Sus padres sonrieron: Un grupo haría el control de los diamantes: Fūton y Doton; Kushina le enseñaría a un tercer grupo Suiton y Katon, para mejorar el Enton y un último grupo entrenaría con Ritsuko y Minato en Fūton, para fortalecerlo, además del Raiton.

— ¡Ey, niñas! —Les llamo Kushina, unas sonrojadas Tatsuki, Deidara y Haku. Iniciaron un entrenamiento con Hikari y Kushina, y ellas ni siquiera, sabían cuando habían empezado a entrenar con su suegra.

 **:::::::::::::::::**

 **Base de NE**

 **::::::::::::::::**

— ¡Kitsutsuki! —Grito Danzo, en la oscuridad de su base, una Kunoichi ANBU, con mascara de pájaro carpintero, apareció ante él —Quiero que vigiles de cerca al Jinchuriki de Kyūbi.


	11. Chapter 11

**Los personajes de Naruto, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Las Deidades, pertenecen a sus respectivas mitologías y lugares de origen.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **::::**

 **11**

 **::::**

Naruto, se escapó de su entrenamiento con, Tatsuki, Deidara y Haku; para tener algo de tiempo de calidad con sus chicas.

—Ne… Chicas —Hablo Naruto, las **3** abrieron sus ojos y le miraron con mucho amor— ¿Alguna podría explicarme, como es que acabamos en las aguas termales? —Las **3** salieron de agua, se quitaron sus toallas, dejando que sus cuerpos desnudos, fueran apreciados por Naruto; seguidamente y se recostaron en unas sillas, completamente horizontales, pero quedando acostadas boca abajo, Naruto no entendió, hasta que Haku, señalo una botella con bloqueador solar. El rubio creo una pareja de Kage Bushin y procedió a untarles el bloqueador solar, además de darles un masaje.

— **Parece ser, que llegamos justo a tiempo** —dijo una voz familiar, para Naruto, quien se giró, encontrándose con su hermosa Kitsune y su sexy guadaña de cabello blanco, quienes, hicieron lo mismo que las compañeras de equipo de Naruto, el rubio creo otra pareja de Kage Bushin, quienes les dieron un masaje también a ellas.

Las chicas, salían, entraban al agua, le pedían que les echará bloqueador solar, o que las masajeara; pero todo esto, fue planeado con antelación; de algún modo Ritsuko e Hikari, se comunicaron con las chicas del equipo de su novio, acordando que pronto serian libres y que, en vista de que se acercaba el cumpleaños de Naruto, le darían un obsequio adelantado: Dejarle ver sus cuerpos…

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Pronto; Naruto, Ritsuko, Hikari, Deidara, Tatsuki y Haku. Volvieron al entrenamiento, donde Kushina les metió un gran regaño y prosiguieron con el entrenamiento del mes, pero ahora sin tantas ganas.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Campo de Entrenamiento #60**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¡Oigan todos! —Grito un **Kage Bushin** de Kankuro, llamando la atención de sus hermanos y su Sensei Baki— ¡He descubierto algo! —El **Kage Bushin** se disipó.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Kankuro? —Pregunto Baki inquieto.

—Según parece, un grupo ANBU de Suna, se encontraba volviendo de una misión y, descubrieron el cuerpo de Rasa-Otosama entre la arena —dijo Kankuro pálido. Luego de una autopsia, se descubrió que lleva muerto más de **3** meses.

Todos comenzaron a hablar, pero Gaara estaba en Shock.

 **Recuerdo (3 meses antes)**

 _ **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

 _ **Suna; Oficina del Kazekage**_

 _ **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

— _Otosama —dijo Kankuro— ¿Nos has enviado a llamar?_

— _No —dijo Rasa —Solo llame a Gaara —Kankuro y Temari asintieron, mientras que desaparecían. Rasa se acercó a su hijo y se arrodillo para estar a su altura, coloco sus manos en los hombros de Gaara y le miro a los ojos —Gaara… por mucho tiempo, he pensado, de forma equivocada —Su voz era de lamento —Gaara, siempre pensé, en ti, como un arma, no como mi hijo. Por eso, pedí a tu tío que te entrenara, con tal de controlar a Ichibi, pero, tarde me he dado cuenta, hijo mío, de que tú: No eres un arma, eres un ser humano, eres MI HIJO_ _—Lo tomo con fuerzas por los hombros, como queriendo asegurarse de que Gaara, fuera real. La arena salió de la calabaza y se abalanzo contra él, con tal fuerza, que le arranco la máscara y corto una de sus manos. Rasa sonrió —Gaara, tu misión, es la de proteger a Suna, que nadie jamás, te haga pensar lo contrario… algún día, Gaara-Kun, tu, serás el Kazekage y ese día, tendrás que dar tu vida, con tal de que las personas de nuestra aldea, sigan con sus vidas felices y tu también —Rasa se puso de pie y fue hasta la ventana, mirando el puedo —Tu también, mereces ser feliz. Te quiero, hijo mío._

 **Fin del Recuerdo**

— (…) Entonces, enviare una carta al Consejo, para saber cómo proceder, ustedes, sigan entrenando —dijo Baki, mientras que saltaba a un árbol.

—Chicos —dijo Gaara —Deberíamos de ir y acabar con el suplantador, claramente, es él, quien ha planeado la invasión entre Oto y Suna.

— " _¿Una invasión?"_ —Se preguntó Hayate — _"O no"_ —Quien rápidamente salió de allí.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

2 días después, Baki se comunicó con el Consejo de Suna, quien envió a un emisario a espaldas del supuesto Kazekage.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Oficina del Hokage**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Hokage-Sama —dijo un ANBU, ante Hiruzen y Minato —El enviado de Suna, ha llegado —Era un hombre de cabello castaño, ojos negros, de unos 44 años, llevaba una camiseta blanca y un pantalón negro, sin mayor formalismo, se sentó ante los Hokages y entre los 3 hombres, comenzaron a formar una estrategia.

—Suna está al tanto y el Kazekage, ha sido suplantado por Orochimaru, asi que, durante la invasión, las fuerzas de Suna, invadirán Konoha, con el único objetivo, de erradicar efectivamente a Orochimaru —dijo el emisario, quien saco un pergamino, lo desenrolló en el suelo y de él salió un pergamino de gran tamaño, casi tan grande como el Fūin no Sho (Pergamino de Sellos) —El Consejo de Suna, pide que acepten este pergamino de Jutsus Fūton, en compensación por las conspiraciones contra su aldea, nosotros no estábamos conscientes del asesinato de Rasa-Sama.

—Muy bien, aceptamos su pergamino **Fūton** —dijo Minato, haciendo sonreír al emisario, en eso, apareció un ANBU —Estoy ocupado —dijo Minato con claro enojo, Hiruzen no dijo nada en toda la reunión.

—Hokage-Sama —dijo el ANBU —Danzo-San, desea hablarle —El emisario de Suna asintió y salió de la habitación, asi mismo el ANBU desapareció en un Shunshin y el viejo Halcón de Guerra entro en la habitación, seguido por 6 de sus ANBUS NE.

—Minato… —murmuro Danzo, quien sentía que estaba por sufrir un ataque cardiaco— ¿Pero cómo…? —Danzo había entrado en la habitación, con el objetivo de causar un golpe de estado contra Hiruzen, los 6 ANBU's que le seguían, solo eran protección, pero en las sombras y en lo alto del palco, los ANBU's del Hokage, ya habían sido asesinados.

Minato era consciente de esto, concentro Chakra Raiton en su mano derecha, se puso de pie y miro la habitación — ¡Hiraishin: Raiton: Jibashi! (Jutsu del Dios Trueno Volador: E. Rayo: Jutsu Asesinato Eléctrico) —Minato desapareció en un destello y volvió a aparecer ante Danzo— ¿Algo más te ata a esa habitación, Danzo? —Pregunto Minato, antes de que Danzo se diera al escape— ¡ANBU! —La Capitana ANBU: Uzuki Yugao. Fiel al Hokage, apareció —Reúne **15** escuadrones e inicien un entrenamiento exhaustivo, necesito a los mejores ANBU's con un gran entrenamiento, en un mes, atacaremos las bases de NE.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Myōboku; Salón de Gamamaru**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Ante Gamamaru, Fukasaku y Shima, apareció Jiraiya, sin decir nada, Gamamaru, le dio la profecía.

 **El sucesor del ermitaño y su hermano, se ha rebelado.**

 **Con un arma de luz y viento llegara. Erradicara al enemigo del mundo, salvándolo.**

 **El sucesor del hermano del ermitaño, será el portador de un gran poder.**

 **Aquel que vio la belleza en las bestias y a todas ellas tomo su corazón.**

 **Aquel que Fūton, Raiton y Fuego Antiguo, manipulara.**

 **Coronado como el Rey** **Han'yō, junto a su bella reina escarlata.**

 **En medio de fuego y hojas estarán los reyes.**


	12. Invocación e Invasión

**Los personajes de Naruto, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Las Deidades, pertenecen a sus respectivas mitologías y lugares de origen.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **12: Invocación e Invasión**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto, fue despertado por su madre, quien le entrego un gran plato de Ramen, cosa que sirvió para animarlo, horas antes de la tercera y última fase del examen.

— ¿Estás listo, para este gran día, Naruto-Kun? —pregunto Kushina con una gran sonrisa.

—Estoy listo —dijo Naruto, quien suspiro al momento de mirar su mano —Por cierto, Okasan —Kushina lo miro —Ritsuko-Chan, hablaba sobre un contrato de invocación, perdido de Uzushio, algo que solo Ojisan, pudo poseer y a todo esto… ¿Quién fue Ojisan? —Su vida era para él un completo misterio, solo sabía que Ritsuko parecía tenerle, alguna clase de respeto y temor a su abuelo, pero nada más.

—Es una larga historia —dijo Kushina, quien miro el reloj — ¡No puede ser, te desperté tarde! —Murmuro la pelirroja —Anda pues, come, vístete y vete, ya casi es hora del examen —Naruto asintió: Finalizo su desayuno, se metió al baño, salió y se vistió con un traje, algo parecido al de su padre: Una gabardina blanca, camiseta negra y pantalón ANBU, el rubio se despidió de ella, tenía que estar allí, para cuando comenzara el examen — _Se parece a su padre, con esas vestimentas_ —Pensó Kushina sonriente, antes de salir, hacia la oficina de su esposo.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **10 minutos después; Coliseo de Konoha**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¡Ahora daremos *tos* inicio a la última *tos* fase de los exámenes Chūnin! —Dijo Hayate— ¡Primero: Namikaze Naruto de Konoha vs Aburame Tatsuki de Konoha!

El rubio de ojos azules, llevaba una chaqueta blanca, camiseta negra y pantalón ANBU.

La chica de cabello verde, ojos castaños, como siempre llevaba su máscara rosa, llevaba una chaqueta azul claro y un pantalón negro.

—Naruto-Kun —hablo Tatsuki —Hace algunos días, viniste a la tienda de mis padres, para comprar un arma nueva, ¿verdad? —Naruto asintió, mientras que Tatsuki sacaba una Naginata —Pero, por favor, utiliza a Hikari, además, yo también oculto otra arma, secundaria —Ambos compañeros de equipo se miraron a los ojos.

Naruto noto como algunos insectos comenzaban a rodearle —Tatsuki-Chan, no eres nada discreta —Pensó el rubio.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Con el Público**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¡Argh! —Gruño un molesto Kiba, ese par solo habían sacado sus armas, pero aún no habían atacado— ¡¿Por qué no luchan?! ¿Acaso están tan enamorados, que no desean luchar entre ellos?

—Aunque normalmente, su amor, podría ser un inconveniente —dijo Mikoto —Ese no es el caso de mis chicos. Están midiendo sus Chakras.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **De vuelta a la Arena**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— **¡Ninpo:** **Senpū-Kin Hachi** **no Jutsu! (Arte Ninja: Jutsu Torbellino de Abeja Dorada)** —Exclamo Tatsuki, mientras que sus abejas salían desde una de las paredes y se abalanzaban contra Naruto.

— **Kojin o gaido Hikari (La Luz que Guía a los Caídos)** —Murmuro Naruto, con una gran calma, una luz, ilumino su mano derecha, haciendo aparecer su Guadaña Hikari— **¡Fūton: Kaze no Yoroi no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Armadura de Viento)** —Exclamo el rubio, cubriéndose con una capa de viento poderoso y veloz, que destruyo las abejas de su compañera sentimental.

— **¡Ninpo: Kyū Aka no Ari no Jutsu! (Arte Ninja: Jutsu Esfera de Hormiga Roja)** —Exclamo Tatsuki, creando una esfera de Hormigas que lanzo contra Naruto.

— **¡Enton: Gōkakyū no Jutsu! (E. Llama: Jutsu Bola de Fuego)** —Exclamo el rubio, lanzando una esfera de fuego negro, que carbonizo la esfera de hormigas de su compañera.

—Nada mal —dijo una sonriente Tatsuki, quien realizo el sello del carnero, Naruto observo un Fūin bajo sus pies y se movió, justo cuando el suelo se hundía bajo sus pies, el rubio llevo **Fūton** a sus pies, esquivando una trampa de escarabajos que salieron— ¡Rayos! —Murmuro una Tatsuki, ahora claramente, ofuscada, quien sonrió— **¡Kage Bushin no Jutsu! (Jutsu Clon de Sombra)** — Aparecieron una pareja de Bushin, que rápidamente se colocaron a los costados del rubio— **¡Ninpo:** **Ecitoninae no Jutsu** **! (Arte Ninja: Jutsu** **Ecitoninae** **)** —Exclamo la original, atacando con una nube de hormigas — **¡Ninpo: Kabutomushi Kōgeki no Jutsu! (Arte Ninja: Jutsu Ataque de Escarabajo)** —Exclamaron la pareja Bushin, colocando sus manos en el suelo y miles de escarabajos, crearon esferas de tierra de gran tamaño, que fueron sobre Naruto.

Hormigas y Esferas de tierra, que fueron contra Naruto.

— ¡Enton: Fūton: Shinra Tensei o Nōshuku no Jutsu! (E. Llama: E. Viento: Jutsu Juicio Divino Comprimido) —Naruto se rodeó de fuego negro y luego, hubo una explosión de viento, que impulso el fuego, hasta tocar a Tatsuki, quien cayo desmayada, al igual que Naruto.

— ¡El ganador es Uzumaki Naruto de Konoha! —Dijo Hayate, al ver al rubio ponerse de pie, tomar a su compañera y llevarla ante una pareja de Iryō-nin; todos aplaudieron, definitivamente, ese fue un gran encuentro— ¡Deidara de Konoha vs Kankuro de Suna!

—Deidara-San —dijo Kankuro —Por favor, no lo tome como una falta de respeto, pero, solo si tan bella dama lo autoriza, utilizare mi arma secreta.

— ¿Hablas del objeto, en tu espalda? —Pregunto Deidara y Kankuro, un poco sorprendido asintió. Deidara sonrió y le dio permiso. Kankuro desenrolló el objeto en su espalda, mostrando una marioneta. Deidara comenzó a moldear su arena, pero en eso, un Genjutsu comenzó a caer desde el cielo.

(N/A: Todos mostraran de "Aquello de lo que están hechos", en la invasión, no se desesperen)

 **¿Quién creen que sea el abuelo de Naruto? ¡Hagan sus apuestas!**


	13. Arcilla vs Marioneta

**Los personajes de Naruto, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Las Deidades, pertenecen a sus respectivas mitologías y lugares de origen.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Arcilla vs Marioneta**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

El objeto que llevaba Kankuro, era una marioneta de cabello castaño, **3** ojos y **4** brazos.

— _Los Shinobis de Suna, son conocidos por reemplazar algunas partes de sus marionetas con armas_ —Pensó Deidara, quien sonrió — _Creo que ahora sí, estamos hablando mi idioma._

Kankuro hizo que Karasu _(Su marioneta)_ abriera la boca y lanzara una gran cantidad de Kunai's hacia la rubia de Konoha.

—C1 —Murmuro Deidara, creando un oso de arcilla que la protegió de los Kunai's, luego, usando el C1 creo serpientes de arcilla, que cobraron vida y fueron contra Karasu.

Kankuro hizo que Karasu, reemplazara sus manos, por Katanas, con las cuales comenzó a cortar las serpientes, pero asi mismo, Kankuro tenía que saltar y escapar de las serpientes.

— **¡Kunai Bushin no Jutsu! (Jutsu Clon de Kunai)** —Exclamo Kankuro, mientras que Karasu abría su boca y lanzaba Kunai's.

— **¡C1: Ningen! (C1: Humano)** —Deidara, realizo sellos de manos, junto sus manos y mostro una pequeña figura humanoide, la cual lanzo, tomo un gran tamaño y la protegió de la infinidad de Kunai's, que Kankuro acababa de lanzarle — **¡Doton: Doryūdan no Jutsu! (E. Tierra: Jutsu Dragón de Tierra)** —Deidara coloco sus manos en el suelo y un dragón de tierra, surgió, justo cuando la figura humanoide era destruida.

Solo ver la figura y tamaño del dragón, fue más que suficiente, para que Kankuro se rindiera, estaba aterrado.

— ¡La ganadora por rendición es Deidara de Konoha! —Dijo Hayate— ¡El siguiente combate será entre: Sabaku no Gaara de Suna vs Yuki Haku de Konoha! —Gaara apareció en el coliseo, mediante, lo que pareció ser un **Shunshin** de arena. Los civiles, estaban aburridos y un poco fastidiados, casi ninguno quería asistir, por la no participación de Sasuke.

— ¡En vista de que Yuki Haku, no ha llegado! —Anuncio Minato— ¡Continuaremos con los restantes combates!

— ¡El siguiente combate *tos* será entre *tos* Nara Shikamaru *tos* de Konoha vs *tos* Sabaku no Temari de Suna! —dijo Hayate.

— _Debo tener cuidado, con su sombra_ —Pensó Temari — _El Clan Nara, es conocido, por la manipulación de la sombra._

—Hayate-San —dijo Shikamaru, parecía a punto de caerse dormido — ¿Por qué tengo que luchar, contra ella? —Comentario, que hizo enfadar a Temari.

— ¿Estas insinuando, que no puedo luchar al mismo nivel que un hombre? —Pregunto Temari molesta.

—Problemática, no he dicho eso —dijo Shikamaru. Temari saco su abanico.

— **¡Fūton: Kazekiri no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Guadaña de Viento)** —Temari movió su abanico, lanzando una ráfaga de viento, que golpeo al Nara, dejándolo enterrado en una pared— ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?

—No en realidad —dijo Shikamaru, quitándose su camiseta, atándola a un Kunai y dejándola flotar en el aire, como un globo.

— _¿Para qué es eso?_ —Se preguntó Temari, para luego tomar su abanico y usarlo como escudo, contra unos Shuriken's— _¿Cómo una distracción para atacarme?_ —Se preguntó, pronto, iniciaron una batalla de Shuriken's y Kunai's, lanzados, desde coberturas: Temari detrás de su abanico, que parecía indestructible y Shikamaru desde detrás de una roca.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Shikamaru, suele ser un genio —Murmuro Asuma, quien encendió un cigarrillo —Pero hoy, no sé qué le pasa. Me siento, ligeramente decepcionado.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— **¡Doton: Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu! (E. Tierra: Cazador de Cabezas)** —Escucho Temari, quien salto, al ver como un par manos, aparecían bajo sus pies, con el objetivo de agarrarla.

— ¡No lo creo! —Dijo Temari sonriente, dando un salto— **¡Fūton: Fujin Ikki no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Ira del Dios del Viento)** —Temari lanzo una nueva ventisca con su abanico, aun estando en el aire, que destruyo la roca, tras la cual estaba Shikamaru.

Shikamaru, al ver esto, se movió de su escondite, sonrió, realizo un sello y murmuro— **¡Kagemane no Jutsu! (Jutsu Posesión de Sombra)** —Exclamo, mientras que su sombra, iba por el agujero, que había hecho minutos atrás, con un Bushin y agarro a Temari —Me rindo.

— ¡El ganador, a pesar de rendirse, es Nara Shikamaru! —dijo Hayate. Pero, justo cuando Fū y Gaara, se pusieron el uno frente al otro, para la final, miles de plumas, comenzaron a caer del cielo, mientras que los Shinobis de Suna y Oto, invadían la arena, al tiempo que escuadrones de Jōnin, Chūnin y ANBU de Konoha, también entraban en la arena, con tal de defender su aldea.

— ¡Solo recuerden! —Dijo Jiraiya— ¡El enemigo, es Otogakure! —Esto dejo sorprendido al "Kazekage", al ver como Suna, se aliaba con Konoha, para destruir a Oto.

El "Kazekage", y los Hokages, Yondaime y Sandaime, saltaron a la azotea del palco.

— **¡** **Doton: Doryū Taiga no Jutsu** **!** **(** _ **E. Tierra**_ **: Jutsu Flujo del** _ **Río**_ **de** _**Tierra**_ **)** —Exclamo Hiruzen, dejando fluir, una gran cantidad de barro o fango, pero fue tanta que la final, les impedía a los **3** moverse.

— **¡** **Fūton: Daitoppa no Jutsu** **!** **(** _ **E. Viento**_ **: Jutsu Gran Penetración** **)** —Exclamo el "Kazekage", lanzando una gran corriente de viento, que golpeo a ambos Hokages.

— **¡Katon: Dai Endan no Jutsu!** **(E. Fuego: Jutsu Gran Bala de Fuego)** —Exclamo Hiruzen, lanzando una esfera de fuego.

— **¡Fūton: Shinku Taigyoku no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Gran Esfera del Vacío)** —Minato reunió **Fūton** en su cuerpo y lo soltó, con forma de dicha bala de viento.

Orochimaru, solo pudo ver impotente, como la bala de fuego y la bala de viento, se combinaban, golpeándolo con gran poder, dejando su cadáver irreconocible.

 **«Yamata no Jutsu» (Jutsu Serpiente de Ocho Cabezas)**

El pútrido Chakra de Orochimaru, se dejó sentir, segundos después, se dejó ver una gran serpiente de varias cabezas.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Los Shinobis de Konoha, Oto, Suna y los ANBU's de Ne, estaban tan sorprendidos. Que la pelirroja, solo tenía que caminar entre los ANBU's de NE y los Shinobis de Oto, tomar un Kunai y acabar con sus vidas o usar sus famosas **Chakra Chēn**.

—Oigan —dijo Kushina, chasqueándoles los dedos, al oído a los Shinobis de Konoha y de Suna —Vamos, esta guerra, aún no ha finalizado —Los Shinobis asintieron y prosiguieron la defensa de su aldea.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— **¡Kamaitachi no Jutsu!** **(** **Jutsu: Hoz Comadreja** **)** —Exclamo Temari, invocando ventisca, con su abanico y barriendo con varios ANBU's de NE y Shinobis de Oto. Escucho y grito y vio a un gran grupo enemigos todos empalados por lo que parecían ser, cuchillas de arena, obra de Gaara.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— **¡Taju Kage Bushin no Jutsu!** —Exclamo Naruto, haciendo aparecer **10** Bushin, todos ellos, con el **Tenseigan** activo.

— **¡Kojin o gaido Hikari! (La Luz que Guía a los Caídos)** —Exclamaron **5** de ellos, sacando **Bushin** de Hikari, quien no se sentía bien cuando fue duplicada, al tiempo, su amo tenía que darse prisa o algo malo, podía sucederle a la albina.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Un grupo de ANBU's de NE, estaban en el suelo, ante Deidara, quien les sonreían.

—Allí es a donde, pertenecen escorias como ustedes —dijo Deidara, limándose las uñas —A los pies de una de las futuras esposas de Uzumaki Naruto.

— **¡Enjin Ranbu! (Danza Salvaje Circular)** —Grito un ANBU desde la espalda de la rubia, lazándose con su Tantō y degollándola, solo para ver que se trataba de un **Bushin** de arcilla, que pronto exploto, matándolos a todos.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— **¡Nadare Diaman! (Avalancha de Diamantina)** —Escucho Kabuto, quien salto, pero los Shinobis de Oto, que le acompañaban, fueron sepultados… ¿Bajo una gran capa de diamantes? —Hola Kabuto —dijo el Naruto original, antes de mover su mano lanzando lo que se asemejaba a una flecha de diamante, que fue esquivada por Kabuto, antes de que su vientre fuera alcanzado por la Guadaña de Naruto.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— **¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu! (Jutsu de Invocación)** —Exclamaron **3** voces: Pronto, los Shinobis de Konoha, vieron con regocijó, como Jiraiya y Minato, montaban al Jefe Sapo: Gamabunta e Hiruzen, estaba sobre Enma. Además, se veía como Jutsus **Fūton** y **Katon** , iban derrotando, poco a poco a la forma Yamata de Orochimaru.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Kabuto, malherido y solo con unos cuantos seguidores, se alejaba de Konoha. Jurando venganza en contra de aquellos, que asesinaron a su Sensei y en contra de Uzumaki Naruto o quizás, solo dejaría que Akatsuki, se hiciera cargo de él.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Oficina del Hokage; al día siguiente de los Exámenes Chūnin y el triunfo de Konoha y Suna, sobre Oto**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¡Hokage-Sama! —Grito un ANBU, quien entro estrepitosamente en la oficina— ¡Uchiha Sasuke, aparentemente, ha sido secuestrado, por Orochimaru!

—Déjame adivinar —pidió el Yondaime con una mirada aburrida, a su ANBU —Los Ancianos, piden encontrarlo —El ANBU asintió, Minato negó con la cabeza —Realicen una operación rastrillo en la aldea y si no aparece, iremos a buscarlo en el resto del Continente.


	14. Chapter 14

**Los personajes de Naruto, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Las Deidades, pertenecen a sus respectivas mitologías y lugares de origen.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Hi no Ishi vs Nikushimi no Noroi**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Naruto, Haku, Shikamaru, Kiba, Tatsuki y Deidara —dijo Minato a su hijo, sus nueras y los amigos de su hijo —Sasuke, ha escapado de la aldea —Los ojos de todos, se abrieron como platos.

— _Tenías razón Ritsuko-Chan_ —dijo telepáticamente Naruto, ya que su bella pelirroja, había vuelto al Fūin, ambos se encontraban fastidiados — _Tarde o temprano, Sasuke, haría algo estúpido._

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Gracias al olfato de Kiba y de los Linces de arcilla, pudieron seguir el rastro de Sasuke.

— ¡Sasuke, no va solo! —Murmuro Kiba y todos asintieron.

—Tendremos que ir, en forma de punta de flecha —dijo Shikamaru.

— **¡** **Doton: Banri Doryūheki no Jutsu** **!** ( _E. Tierra_ **: Jutsu Pared de** _Tierra_ **de los Diez Mil Ri** **)** —Escucharon, vieron como apareció un muro de tierra, frente a ellos, pero pudieron saltarlo y seguir, otros **45** metros, antes de encontrarse con un hombre de contextura gruesa —Ustedes no pasaran de aquí, si puedo evitarlo.

— ¡SIGAN! —Grito Chōji, al resto del grupo, quienes siguieron su camino.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Poco a poco, fueron enfrentándose a los guardaespaldas de Orochimaru: Chōji contra Jirōbō; Kiba se enfrentó a un Shinobi con injerto de araña llamado Kidōmaru; Shikamaru y Haku contra una pervertida y grosera Tayuya; Kiba y Akamaru se sorprendieron al ver a Sakon y Ukon, puesto que eran siameses.

Naruto, Deidara y Tatsuki siguieron su camino.

— **¡Shikotsumyaku: Mori Bōnzu no Jutsu! (Pulso de Hueso Muerto: Jutsu Bosque de Huesos)** —Escucharon, los miembros del equipo **11**.

— **¡** **Shakuton: Korin Shippū Shikkoku no Ya Zeroshiki** **!** **(** **Elemento** **Quemar** **: Remolino del Vendaval de la Flecha de Luz Negra*)** —Exclamo el rubio, juntando su Fūton y Enton, en una sola mano y lanzando el Jutsu hacia el frente, justo cuando miles de huesos salieron del suelo. El Jutsu atravesó miles de huesos y golpeo a su creador; el trio cayó al suelo.

 ***(Laura: ¡Maldito nombre/Jutsu más largo!)**

— ¡¿QUIÉN NOS ATACO?! —Preguntaron Deidara y Tatsuki. La rubia sobre un ave de arcilla y la peliverde con su lanza en mano— ¿Naruto-Kun? —El rubio estaba bien, gracias a su Jutsu.

—Ese, seria yo —dijo un hombre de cabello blanco, ojos verdes, una vestimenta, parecida a la de Orochimaru — ¡Nada impedirá, que Uchiha Sasuke, se convierta en el nuevo cuerpo de Orochimaru-Sama!

—Nada… —dijo Naruto —…Excepto nosotros…

Deidara, lanzo una araña de arcilla explosiva y esta le exploto en el rostro a Kimimaru.

— **¡Mori no Konchū! (Bosque de Insectos)** —Tatsuki, creo una nube de insectos, que lanzo contra su rival.

— ¡Naruto-Kun! —Le llamo Deidara, creando una Cobra de arcilla de gran tamaño— ¡Nosotras nos encargamos de él, ve tras Sasuke!

—Pero… —Intentó decir Naruto, la Cobra le dio un coletazo a Kimimaru, lanzándolo al bosque de huesos y haciendo que los huesos desaparecieran, justo cuando Kimimaru sufrió una transformación, ya que su piel se volvió un poco oscura y un símbolo apareció en su pecho, además de una gran cantidad de Chakra.

— **¡Ninpō: Konchū Yari! (Arte Ninja: Lanza de Insectos)** —Exclamo Tatsuki, lanzando una ola de insectos, en forma horizontal.

Naruto siguió su camino, solo miro una vez atrás y fue cuando el enemigo de las chicas, soltó un gran grito; Naruto siguió su camino, hasta llegar al lugar conocido como Valle del Fin.

Las estatuas de Hashirama y Madara, estaban a cada lado de la cascada y en la otra orilla del rio, vio una caja con una circunferencia perfecta.

— _ **Naruto-Kun**_ —dijo Hikari — _ **Una gran cantidad de Chakra maligno, está siendo des…**_ —Hikari dejo de hablar, al ver como un rayo se elevaba desde la caja y la misma era destruida, ahora, de pie ante Naruto. Se encontraba Uchiha Sasuke, rodeado de rayos, marcas en su piel y una sonrisa desquiciada.

—Vaya… Dobe… —dijo Sasuke, aun con esa sonrisa y una cantidad considerable de Chakra maligno, saliendo de su cuerpo. El Uchiha se estiro y miro a su alrededor —Mira nada más… este lugar, es… —Respiro el aire húmedo, era, extrañamente, un aire humedecido por la eterna cascada, pero también era salado: El mar, algo imposible —…El Valle del Fin, ¿No te parece, un buen lugar para luchar? —Naruto no respondió a las palabras de Sasuke, seguía en silencio, examinando a Sasuke— ¿Sabes?, mientras que estaba en esa caja, estuve tentado a salir y volver a la aldea, después de todo: Orochimaru, está muerto… pero… a medio viaje, me vi, dentro de un Genjutsu, era un Genjutsu de Comunicación —Naruto llevo el Chakra de Ritsuko a su nariz y con un ligero movimiento nasal, retrocedió, como si Sasuke acabara de darle un golpe.

— _El Chakra…_ —Pensó impactado — _El Chakra que Sasuke, está desprendiendo, es…_ —Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron de sobre manera, cuando Sasuke desapareció de su vista.

—Eres lento… Dobe —Murmuro el Uchiha, quien activo el Chidory.

— ¡Fūton: Kaze no Yoroi! (E. Viento: Jutsu Armadura de Viento) —Grito un sonriente Naruto, mientras que Sasuke, golpeaba la espalda del rubio, protegida por el Fūton.

Sangre voló por los aires

Sasuke retrocedió, cuando vio su mano fracturada y sangrante, por las heridas causadas por el Fūton.

—Maldito… Dobe —Gruño el Uchiha, mirando su mano herida, antes de sentir una patada en su barbilla, que lo elevo en aire y lo lanzo contra el lago.

—Teme, si vienes conmigo, ahora mismo, Otosan, será indulgente contigo —dijo Naruto.

— ¡Nunca! — Grito Sasuke. Sacando un Kunai y lanzándoselo a Naruto.

Pero el rubio, respondió con otro Kunai.

Sasuke lanzo un par de Shuriken, pero Naruto hizo lo mismo.

Pronto, ambos estaban en una batalla de Shuriken-Jutsu, lanzando todas las armas que tenían a la mano, tanto las que guardaban, como las que estaban caídas, sin embargo, Naruto tenía **2** ventajas: El **Tenseigan** y su **Fūton**.

El Uchiha, deseando variar un poco, realizando sellos de manos— **¡Katon: Karyūdan no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Dragón de Fuego)** —Sasuke lanzo una llamarada de gran poder.

— **¡Fūton:** **Sanso Kabe no Jutsu** **! (E. Viento: Jutsu Muro de Oxigeno)** —Exclamo Naruto, soplando y creando una esfera de viento, pero más allá de ser una "esfera de viento", esta, parecía estar adsorbiendo el **Katon no Jutsu** del Uchiha, hasta que desapareció.

¿Qué…? — Se preguntó desconcertado, viendo como su Jutsu desaparecía ¿Qué rayos…? —Pero pronto, las preguntas desaparecieron, al ver a Naruto sonreír, parecía, estarse burlando del Uchiha — ¡DEJA DE BURLARTE DE MÍ! — Grito Sasuke, mientras que el Chakra del Ten no Juin, continuaba liberándose, en grandes cantidades — ¡MUERE, DOBE! —Grito un histérico Sasuke, su mano volvió a resplandecer — **¡Chidory!** —Su mano se rodeó nuevamente de rayos, Naruto le miro con algo de furia.

— **¡Enton: Kagutsuchi!** —Grito Naruto, al momento de rodear su mano con las llamas negras del **Enton** y reforzarlas o más bien: alimentarlas, con el **Fūton**.

El golpe que Sasuke, deseaba dar, iba hacia el corazón del rubio. Pero Naruto, consiguió desviar su propia mano y chocarla con la mano de Sasuke, haciendo que la mano derecha del Uchiha, comenzara a arder, encendida en el fuego negro del Enton.

— **¡Fūton: Shinku Taigyoku no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Gran Esfera del Vacío)** —Exclamo Naruto, creando una gran esfera de viento, que golpeo a Sasuke y lo lanzo contra la pared de rocas.

—Tu… no… puedes…— El Chakra del **Ten no Juin** , se vio liberado, un vapor lila rodeo a Sasuke— ¡GANARME A MÍ! —Un par de grotescas alas, salieron de su espalda, tomo un Kunai— **¡Habataku Chidory! Aleteo del Chidory)** —El Kunai concentro el Chidory del Uchiha, además de que este, se volvió de rayos negros y el Uchiha, salía hacia Naruto.

Naruto concentro **Fūton** en su mano derecha, además de incluir las llamas negras del **Enton**.

El Uchiha y el Uzumaki, colisionaron sus respectivos Jutsus, liberando una gran cantidad de Chakra y de paso, Sasuke perdió uno de sus brazos a causa del **Fūton** \+ **Enton** del Uzumaki.

Minato llego entonces, en el **Hiraishin** , justo cuando Naruto se desmayó.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Hospital de Konoha**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

El Equipo de Rescate, estaba completo, solo que muy lastimado y con serias heridas, pero todos, estaban vivos. A lo cual, Minato, les felicito por una misión bien cumplida, al traer de vuelta al Uchiha.

—Lo hicieron muy bien —dijo Minato sonriente —Permitan, el que les dé un gran aplauso y… por la excelencia de su misión. Todos ustedes, recibieran el grado Chūnin.

—Arigato, Hokage-Sama —dijo Naruto sonriente.

—No me lo agradezcas Naruto —dijo Minato sonriendo, igual que su hijo—Se lo han ganado.

FIN

 _ **(DIEGO: Espero que les gustara el final)**_

 _ **(LAURA: Lo mejor, es escribir un final, que sea satisfactorio, para nosotros, querido; nunca lo olvides)**_


End file.
